Fallen Rain
by ARandomPersonWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: Rachel Raven Roth is a young girl in Gothem City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick Robin Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. Two diffrent lives, they share one story.
1. Chapter one

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 1**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gothem City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

**Raven**

Ridgewell St. sat looking almost ruined and desolate. The once well cared for neighborhood stood in shambles; shingles were falling off the roof, windows were boarded up, and the cause could be as minor as a baseball or as major as a robbery. The conditions caused a decrease in the home value making less of the owners wary of selling.

The home in the corner of Ridgewell St. was probably one of the worst off. Inside they had even lost the luxury of private rooms, for the doors had been ripped clean off their hinges. The front door was angled in a funny way and made it awkward to lock it up every night, or just leave the house.

A pale face peeked out and quickly glanced out at the driveway. The beat up ford was there and she silently cursed. She grabbed her backpack and tied up her hair before slipping out the door with a stale muffin in hand.

The girl struggled with the door trying both to be quiet and quick. When the door finally closed she quickly listened inside the home to see if any residence had been disturbed. Happy that it was quiet she moved on with her bag pack slung over her shoulder.

Rachel Roth was a plain girl. She had her black hair cut in a simple boyish bob. It looked like she had done it herself with a spare pair of scissors and a mirror. Despite the humid weather outside she wore long sleeves and long jeans. A small scab on her lip bobbed up and down whenever she spoke and her violet eyes stood out the most about her.

Her cloths were ragged, and seemed like hand-me-downs from some family or another. They hung loose on her, for her frame was very thin compared to whoever had owned the cloths once upon a time.

School…there was a matter all to itself. She had been subjected to teasing and bullying all her life as long as she could remember. It was about her hair or her cloths or where she lived. Peers thought everything about her was funny. Even the cheap black nail polish she wore. But school was a ton better than home.

Her father was currently out of work again. He had a way of losing jobs just because he managed to piss off the one in charge. So now they were back to eating off of food stamps, not that they were ever off them.

The rare money he received went to alcohol. Mix that with his attitude and he would have anger fits that became so unbearable. The bruises would remain on her body for weeks on end making her resort to wearing long sleeves, but as long as he didn't touch Will she wouldn't have a problem.

Will was the youngest in the family, and, as their father put it, the cause of her mother's death. She had died giving birth to him.

Probably the worst time to run into him was in the morning, (which was why she had been so cautious), because he had nasty hangovers that only churned the pot some more.

Her violet eyes closed and she suddenly thought of better times with her mother still alive. Father had loved her so much. Suddenly he became a lot angrier, and he couldn't hold jobs for more than a week. He became a mess, and so did she.

Now out of the street she sighed. Now she only had six more blocks to walk until she reached school…

**Robin**

He sat up groggily groping the bedside table for the alarm clock. "I'm up!" He moaned to the alarm clock. It didn't seem to hear him for it kept its shrill scream. Finally he found it and slammed down on the snooze button. It stopped its constant wailing.

He headed downstairs yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked down and wasn't too surprised to see Alfred setting a table for one. He glanced around to see if Bruce was around, although he already knew the answer. No!

Bruce Wayne was the owner of Wayne Industries. He was single too making him Gothem's most eligible bachelor. He had taken pity on a baby boy much like himself alone and parentless and had adopted him, though with him being gone most of the time he wasn't much of a fatherly figure.

"Master Dick, how are you doing this morning?" Alfred clear voice asked.

"Fine, just tired." Rob responded. He sat down at the table and glanced down at the eggs and toast. "Where's Wayne?" He asked coolly digging his fork into the wonderful eggs.

"He has a meeting, oh! And he told me that he wouldn't be home after school so you two can't go out together." Alfred told the boy putting a small glass next to his plate.

"When does he ever come home?" Rob asked gloomily.

Alfred didn't answer; he just frowned and silently shook his head. He retired to the kitchen leaving the boy to finish his meal alone.

After a shower, gelling his hair, getting dressed, and packing everything he needed he got into the limo and was taken to school, as he got out the whole school nearly turned its head.

Dick had the choice to go to the best private school money could buy. He hadn't wanted to though. He wanted a normal high school experience. Normal was anything but what he received. Not that he didn't mind being watched by the cutest girls or being on the good side of the teachers and principals. But life seemed too easy for him there. Girls hung all over him, and teachers gave him easy A's. He wanted a challenge in school, yes even to get girls.

By the steps the Roth girl passed by being jeered by a group of girls not too far away. Rob actually felt sorry for the girl. She always seemed distracted, and didn't look very healthy. Her arms seemed more like sticks than anything else.

She seemed out of breath like she ran most of the way to school. Dick shook his head. He shouldn't be concerned with her. He had his own life to worry about.

The school bell rang and people filed in. Dick walked calmly in. No teacher would dare write him up. As long as he had the rights he should use them.

Ms. Cunningham was first. She taught English and spoke with a southern twang. Kids would tease her behind her back without her knowing. The giggles would go unnoticed by her, while she was too busy trying to teach the class the wonderful fantastic things about Shakespeare, and Homer.

Dick reached the class and slipped in. Ms. Cunningham glanced his way and turned back to her teaching. White hair sprung out of the clamp that was in her hair and she looked sharply at him.

"Dick I honestly thought you meant it when you said you'd try to be on time!"

"I'm sorry!" Dick said not putting much emotion in his voice.

Ms. Cunningham couldn't do anything so she told him to sit down and went back to the board. "In the 1930's what natural disaster occurred?"

"You were born." Came a nasty snicker.

She ignored it and looked at the blank faces. "Ms. Roth, do you know?"

Rachel cringed in the corner. She tucked her hands in her lap as all eyes turned on her. She gently shook her head no.

"You're a smart girl, I see you reading all the time. Come on what happened in the 1930's?" Ms. Cunningham asked again.

The girl remained quiet this time and only glanced on the floor.

"Very well, it was the great depression. All stocks crashed and banks nation wide closed." She clapped her hands together. "And we will be reading the book To Kill a Mockingbird."

Groans were spread wide the classroom. They had heard nothing but bad news about this book from the class before.

She started to hand out the copies. "It's a wonderful story about a young girl in the Great Depression. She has a very innocent view on racism and everything that goes on in her life. We will be reading these books at home and I expect notes written. Cliff notes will do no good for you will not get the full experience if you cheat." Her beady eyes scanned the classroom.

Dick sighed and slouched in his chair. It was going to be a long day…

After a long day of school Rob stumbled down the steps of the school with Victor and Gary by his side. Victor was the football star in the school and pretty large with all his muscles. His nickname thought was Cy, for he was into technology and very good at it too.

Gary or Garfield as his parents had named him was a tall skinny guy with no more muscle than a squirrel. He refused to eat meat as a way to respect nature and the animals that lived on it. Ah yes, in Gary's mind Tofu was the only way to go.

"So tonight were going to have the best time in the world!" Cy said aloud. "Gaming and movies!!!"

Gary smiled. "Don't forget the tofu snacks."

Robin and Cy remained quiet.

"For me I mean." Gary said quietly. He wrung at his hands silently.

"I'm glad it's only for you cuz I'm going to be sitting on that circular couch with the remote and the new Wii eating a steak! Right Robin?" Cy said pumping his hands in the air.

"Sure," Robin said distractedly.

"Dude what's wrong?" Gary came up beside him.

Robin pointed, at a small circle of Kitten's groupie around the quiet girl…that Roth girl. "Their circling her…

**Raven**

She stepped off the stairs and started heading for the sidewalk. A foot jutted out and she found herself falling. Her bag spilled open scattering everything that had been inside of it.

"Oops! Sorry emo girl!" Came the remark.

Rachel just climbed to her knees and began grabbing for the items. Apparently whoever it was didn't like to be ignored so she placed a foot roughly on her hands.

"I said sorry!" She demanded sharply. "The proper response is to say I forgive you."

Rachel looked up and found the sneering face close to hers. "I forgive you." She commented quietly.

"I can't quite hear you!" The girl bent down and hissed in her ear. "A little louder?"

"I forgive you…" Rachel said trying to push off the foot. It really was beginning to hurt.

"I still can't hear y-'' the girl stopped when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She blushed crimson and leapt off of Rachel's hand. "G-Grayson?"

"She said it…" Rob told the girl. "You don't have to press her any further."

She nodded and ran off. He sighed and looked down at Rachel Roth. "Are you ok?"

She sat quietly avoiding eye contact. Then she began the task of picking up items.

"Guess you're not a real big talker. Here let me help." He helped her to pick up her items and watched her place them back in her bag.

She feverishly nodded and walked briskly away. _What the hell was he helping for?_ Rachel asked herself ignoring the snickers she received. The girl who tripped her snarled in her direction and Rachel just cringed.

Everyone knew Rob Grayson in the school. He was the ward of the richest man in Gothem. Why would he stoop down low enough to help her?

Once she passed the school campus she breathed a sigh of relief. She slumped back against a fence along the side and took plenty of deep breaths. Her hand was bruised. Her arms hurt. Her side ached. What more could happen that would make the day worse?

She started heading toward Mason Elementary where little Will and his teacher would be waiting for her to arrive. All the teacher knew was that her father worked late and didn't have the time to pick him up. So she waited with her brightest student after school until his big sister came.

As Rachel came up Will wrapped his arms around Rachel's legs. "Raven!" He murmured her nickname that she had had for years. He jumped up and down excited to show her a new project that he had done in class. The teacher stood up and told Rachel what he learned just in case he would need help with it later, and told her once again that she had the brightest brother in the world possibly.

Rachel smiled and nodded. She shook hands with the teacher thanking her for the millionth time for waiting.

She took her brothers hand and they started walking. "Today we learned about Vikings and that they were the first to land on the content of North America not Columbus."

"Very good Will," Rachel said using her voice much more around her brother. He was the only one she felt comfortable talking around.

Will looked down. "Will daddy have food for us to eat for dinner tonight?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, but I have enough money to buy something like Burger King, and Mc Donald's. How do they sound?"

"I don't want a happy Meal. MY friend today was talking about how his mom can make mas- smashed potatoes! He said they're really, really good, and that they are the best food in the entire whole world!" Will said expanding his arms at 'entire whole world' to try to emphasize how big.

"Mashed potatoes are really good; I remember having them when mom was around." Rachel said smiling to herself more than anything.

Will looked up, "When daddy was nicer?"

"Yeah when dad was nicer…" Rachel's mind went back to a time when going home wasn't a hell, and she was somewhat excited for school. Then they had lived in a middle class home with mom and dad. Mom had told Rachel that she was pregnant and every night Rachel was allowed to touch the kicking belly. Then her father didn't drink, he would always ruffle her hair before bed saying. "Don't forget to pray." Something she hadn't heard in years, for after the death of his wife he had lost all faith and put them in bottles.

She squeezed Will's hand and walked out into traffic. She avoided the cars until the last aisle came. A fancy car came speeding up and Rachel shoved Will hard onto the grass in front of him. She herself jumped too nearly getting hit by the car. As she landed she could feel a rock hit her side hard and it sent a jarring pain down her side. The fall knocked the air from her lungs and she tried to suck in a breath.

She propped herself up in time to see the car was parking on the side. A man with a moustache raced out looking worried.

Will sat at her side the whole while, watching the man come forward his small hands shaking. Rachel told him that the man didn't seem bad and that he shouldn't have to worry about anything at all.

"Oh dear! I hope you're not injured." The man said coming up to Rachel and extending a hand to lift her up. He eyed her side and frowned.

Rachel shook her head. She took the help from the man. When she didn't say anything the man poked up an eyebrow. She gripped her side and was surprised to find that it came sticky and wet with blood.

The door on the end opened and her breath stopped. _Crap! It's him! _Three guys came out. One she recognized as Rob Grayson, the guy who had helped her not too long ago. Victor the football star, and Gary…the loser.

"Twice in one day!" Rob chuckled as he neared her. He swung his arm to slap her gently on the back. When Rachel saw this motion she flinched throwing her arms over her head. Will hid behind her like she always ordered for him to do at home at any time.

Alfred gave him a sharp look and Rob stopped.

Now standing she blushed from the previous motion she had done before. Alfred looked her over. He clicked his tongue at the thinness of her wrist.

"You know her Master Dick?" He asked.

Rachel seemed to shrink in size.

"Yes! Saved her once, now unfortunately I was the cause of damage." He chuckled again.

"Would your friend care to join us for dinner?" Alfred asked.

"Oh! I couldn't!" Rachel blurted before she could think. When Dick looked amazed she bent her head down again.

"Finally got you to speak huh?" Dick smiled.

Victor and Gary watched this conversation go in amusement going back and forth watching everyone's expressions.

Alfred looked at a watch on his wrist. "Why couldn't you join us?"

Rachel remained quiet. She bent down and whispered something in the little boy's ear. He nodded grimly, his eyes scanning the blood on her side. She tried to walk off, Alfred held on to her shoulders.

Victor jumped into the conversation. "Come on we'd love for you too join us. Were having steak." He grinned.

There was an angry shout. "No way are we going to eat some poor innocent cow!" Gary yelled. The two began to bicker at each other, something about contents of meat.

Will tugged at Rachel's shirt. "Will there be smashed potatoes. He looked up at Alfred. "Cuz I haven't had any, and my friend said that they're the bestest food in the entire whole world." Once again he used his arms to exaggerate the amount.

"Our dad wouldn't like it." She told him in a low voice.

"Call your dad and get his permission…"

Rachel blanched. "I couldn't do that either, he would get mad and-'' she cut off.

Alfred frowned. "Here give your father a call. I'm sure he won't mind if you're gone for a short while…please I'd like to make up for almost running into you."

Rachel took the phone and dialed her father's cell. She got his voice message and sighed. "Dad, I've got an offer to eat over at a-'' she glanced over at Dick. "Friend's house. I won't be home until later. Cups are in the cabinet on the left, plates are on the right, and leftovers are in the frig. Please try to remember and don't break any of them, I just got them last week with some money I saved up. Bye." She hung up and handed the phone back. "You don't have to do this…" She said.

Alfred smiled. "It's no bother."

She walked between Dick and Alfred to the car. Once in she was taken back by the inside. Lights lay on the ceiling and the seats weren't torn or ripped in any form. They were quite comfortable too. Will proceeded to bounce on them and squealed when he found that he would actually go up an inch or two.

"So, what do you like to eat?" Dick asked wondering if she ever had eaten anything.

"I don't know." Rachel said her voice quiet.

"I like smashed potatoes…well I think I do." Will put in instantly, "And I like meat too!"

Victor grinned. "Alright little man," they both shared a high five. Gary sat in the corner sulking.

Rachel stared out the window a few minutes, the lights shining on her thin face. Finally she muttered. "I like…" She closed her eyes as if trying to remember something. "…homemade ice cream, like the kind you made in the bag. When I was little my mom and I would make ice cream at home if it was on a hot sunny day, and we would make enough to share with dad when he came home."

"You mom sounds nice." Robin said. "Does she still do that with him?" He nodded toward Will.

"My mom's dead, and has been for about seven years." She turned back to the window watching the scenery flash by.

Will plopped down on the seat and stared at her. "Was mommy pretty?"

Rachel smiled, which took back the three boys, and patted his head. "Must I tell you a million times? Yes, she was very pretty."

_She looks nice whenever she smiles. _Robin thought as the ride continued.


	2. Chapter two

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 2**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gothem City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

**Robin**

The rain pounded on the window of the car and clouds hid the sun light. Rob was surprised at how fast the storm had arrived. The cold air attacked the car and filled up slowly, until Alfred saw it fit to turn up the heater in the vehicle.

Will got up to his knees and began to wipe at the condensation on the window. Robin took a little while to figure that it was indeed a picture of a family. The more intricate the picture got, the more Robin saw. It must have been Rachel, and one was defiantly the boy himself. The last however, Robin worked hard at deciding who it was. It was a woman, he knew that much, and she was taller than Rachel. So it could be older sister or…mother. That was it; it was the boy's mother. All of them were holding hands wearing goofy smiles. The one thing Robin noticed however that there was no dad in the picture, no fatherly figure.

The picture disappeared as condensation covered the wiped away areas, and Will plopped down in the seat next to his sister as she commanded softly for him to. "Raven, can I ask you a question?" He asked softly his voice barely above a whisper.

Rachel turned her head and gave another smile, this time it was awkward. "Sure buddy, what do you want to know?"

"How did mommy die?" Will asked.

The girl seemed to freeze in the seat. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting that question at all. Robin saw a look of horror, then she seemed to suppress her emotions and looked down emotionless at her brother. "What a question. Well, she was-'' She seemed to struggle for words, she opened her mouth a second time but contemplated and closed it back up again. Instead she asked. "What brought this?"

Will seemed more than willing to tell her. "Well Marcus was sitting with me during lunch, he was the one who told me smashed potatoes were yummy, well he told me that I needed to start making a card cuss mommies day was coming up. Then my teacher said the same thing, and when she came up to me and asked me why I wasn't making a card I told her I didn't know what mommies day was."

Rachel nodded unemotionally.

"Then she got this real horrified look and said 'you don't know what mother's day is?' and I nodded. She told me that mommies day is the day that we celebrate our mommies and tell them how thankful we are for them to be around. Then I told her that I didn't have a mommy. Her face twisted all funny like and she told me she was sorry. She told me that I should make her a card and place it next to her picture, but I didn't tell her that we don't have any pictures of her around in the house because you told me that anything that goes on at home stays at home," Will said solemnly.

"I'm glad you listened." Rachel commented softly. Her mask slipped away for a second and she glanced outside at the cool weather. "Well why do you want to know how she died?"

"Cuz, I don't know. I'm just curious." Will said.

"Well don't ask." Rachel said seriously. "Especially not dad and you know why. I'll tell you later I suppose, just wait a little."

Will nodded taking her words to heart. Robin could tell though that he was disappointed in the answer he received. Victor seemed to notice the awkwardness Rachel began to feel because he called the squirt over and started to talk excitedly to the boy lifting his spirits.

Robin leaned over and whispered. "Why not tell him?"

Rachel studied the boy then finally said. "It's because he'll blame himself. She died on Monday, August 20th. You know how I know? It's Will's birthday."

He remained silent, and then spoke up. "Why not just tell him?"

"I'm trying to keep him innocent as long as I can. The less he has to deal with the better I'll feel." Rachel said. Her eyes were sincere.

"Doesn't that cause you more pain?" Robin asked.

Rachel was quiet a while. "As long as he doesn't feel any. It may sound dorky, but I would protect the kid with my whole heart." She looked awkward. "Knowing your story you might understand mine."

Robin frowned. "My story?"

"Yeah, circus…your parents were tight rope walkers or something." Rachel said. She didn't sound like she was making fun of him so Robin nodded.

"Trapeze artist," He gruffly corrected.

She nodded. "Right, I'm sorry." She looked out the window. "It was as rainy as this on that day, and I was with my baby sitter. I was probably ten years old then, my sitter picked up the ringing phone and her face twisted up in this painful expression. She told me that my mother died, but I had a baby brother. That was the last time I had a good cry. Three days later I was in the bathroom holding one of those really big kitchen knives. I had seen mom cut herself accidentally and thought that a larger cut might kill me."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Then the door bell rang, and dad stumbled in, drunk. He threw Will in my arms and told me to take care of him while he got some sleep. I swear the look he gave my brother made me sick. I took one look at Will and caught up in that sweet innocent smile, and decided that I wanted to stay alive to see him graduate and go to college. I wanted him to keep his innocence and grow up without the weight in his heart. I didn't want him to blame himself." Rachel stretched out on the seat. "In a way he saved me."

She turned and looked at the smiling little boy. "Sounds moronic doesn't it."

Robin shook his head. "It doesn't! When my parents were killed I wanted to end my life as well. Honestly I could right now but I'm just scared."

Rachel laughed, "You Mr. Popular wants to kill himself?"

He kept his serious face. "Oh, many times, my life may seem all happy with it filling over with money." _Why the hell am I telling her this?_ "But I've never been happy, Bruce has never been much of a father, and I have nothing to live for, I don't have a little sibling. Probably the only things I feel like I have to live for are those two." He jerked his head over at Victor and Gary. "That's only because they're my friends because of who I am and not the amount of cash I have stashed in my pocket."

"That kind of life must stink." Rachel nodded.

She seemed to be the only one who understood how he felt, and spilled more out. "It hurts everyday that my parents aren't with me."

She nodded. "It feels like a section of you is missing. Its like you haven't found out who you are. Like you need to find out who you are, and the only thing that spurs you on is the fact that they wanted you to live on, and go to college, and get married, and have kids of your own."

Robin gave a smile. "Exactly like that."

"Awwww, is ickle Robby and ickle Rachel getting along too well." Victor stuck his head between theirs and Robin finally noticed that there wasn't much distance between the two.

The two jerked away their faces turning pink.

Victor went on. "Do you two need a room?"

"Dude, there's a child here and you two choose now to get all lovey dovey?" Gary poked his head next to Victor. A vein throbbed on Rachel's head. Her fist came flying out and before Gary could dodge it he was on the floor clutching his bleeding nose. Blood streamed through his fingers.

He sat on the floor wailing. "Aw, I think she broke it."

Victor bent down. "Lemmie see." He held the kids head and felt his nose. "Oh please, it's not broken. I've sustained worse from football." He helped the kid sit up then left him on his own to sit on the seat.

Robin found a box of tissues and handed them to Gary.

**Raven**

She positioned herself back at the window and continued to glance out of it. She locked eyes with Alfred a second and he chuckled. She offered him a wan smile then turned back out the window.

What had caused all that talking? She wasn't one to go all out and just spill how she felt. Half the time at home or school, she hardly even showed emotion, so why spill now.

She looked over at Robin and wasn't too surprised to find he held the same confused look. He shared glances with her before bending down to hand Gary the box of tissues. Will squirmed over and plopped down next to Rachel.

"Nice punch Raven." He smiled.

There came a cry from the back. "Nice punch?!? I could have died kid!"

"You take worse hits everyday." He murmured to her. "Why can't he handle the pain?" Will cocked his head and looked up at his sister. The movement caused him to smile.

Rachel thought a moment before speaking. "I just guess he doesn't live in our kind of environment." She told the kid. She rubbed his head affectionately then turned around to give Gary a monotone sorry.

Gary took offense. "You didn't really mean that, did you?" She just rolled her eyes and stared back out the window.

"Master Dick, were driving up right now." Alfred said from the front looking at all the kids in the car not wearing seat belts. He sighed and just shook his head.

She wasn't prepared for the sudden action of her younger brother when he went to the window and pressed his face against it. "Oh! Wow! Look at that Raven! It's huge!"

She looked herself and had to admit the place was indeed huge. It would probably fit more than twenty times the size of their own home. "It is huge. You've got to remember that you can't touch anything."

The boy began to pout, making his infamous puppy face. "Can I touch some stuff?"

Rachel shook her head sternly. "No, I don't want to have to pay for anything in that house…if it is even a house." The closer it got the larger it seemed, and the large looming gate did nothing to help it look bright. From what she could see, it was completely gloomy. The windows were dark, and the house just seemed to sit in one large shadow.

She flinched as thunder rolled off in the distance.

---

"_Rachel, you have a baby brother!" The familiar voice of the sitter echoed. Thunder boomed in the background and lightning lit up the sky. The sitter looked sad though. "Listen Rachel, your mom didn't make it through the delivery I'm afraid she's gone."_

_---_

_Rachel sat on the toilet the knife angled near her throat. _It just takes one second and all the pain will be gone. _She thought harshly. _Do it now! _Right as she was about to ram the blade through her throat the door opened and a harsh cry came from it._

"_RACHEL!" She had never heard her father scream like that, and why did his breath reek of alcohol? He thrust a bundle in her arms and told her gruffly. "Take care of the bastard. And stop him from crying, before I kill the thing."_

_She looked down at the child who gurgled and cooed in her arms, he reached up and touched her face._

_---_

"I wonder if they'll have strawberry ice cream!" Will was shouting. "I had some at school and it was really yummy!" Rachel smiled and ruffled his chicken fluff hair. "Do you like ice cream Raven?"

She nodded cheerfully. "I think it's the best thing in the world."

----------------

"Over here is the dining room." He pointed at a room with a hard wood table and lots of nice china in surrounding cabinets. "Down this hall is the bathroom, the other hall I have no idea where it goes and why its there." He gave a chuckle.

He took them upstairs. Victor and Gary broke off and went down to the entertainment room while Robin went and showed where the bathroom was. "There's a closet full of cloths that you can wear, anything you want will be fine."

Rachel looked down at herself and wasn't too surprised to see herself a mess. There was blood staining the side of her overly baggy shirt, and mud all over everything else.

She sighed and pulled at her stringy hair. "Are you sure this is fine?"

"Yes! Just clean up and go downstairs to the entertainment room. You remember where that is?" Robin asked turning to leave.

Rachel nodded. "Of course." Robin gave her a quick look before turning and going down the steps.

"Hey Raven! Do you think they'll have warm water?" He asked excitedly. He nearly ran to the bathroom and gasped when he saw it. The tub had a Jacuzzi and it would bubble if you wanted it to. "OOH!! I want to take a bubble bath!"

She smiled and complied to his want. When she couldn't find a bottle of bubble bath anywhere she just settled with the shampoo bottle that was on the side of the tub. She poured some of that into the tub and watched the bubbles grow as she turned on the water.

"I'm going to use the bathroom in the next room over." She studied the tub a little while. "When your done I think you press this button." She showed him how to turn it on and off and left him to strip and settle into the cool water.

Rachel went into the next room over and examined the cloths first. Then retired to the shower where she first stripped off her shirt and sat there in her bra studying her side. The cut seemed deep, the blood had long stopped flowing, and she thought maybe she might need to put in stitches when she got home. Unfortunately in this horrid situation all her life she had to learn how to use first aid kits as more than sticking a band aid here and there. She had to be her own hospital on most nights.

Sighing she stripped off all her cloths and stepped into the shower. The water felt good on contact. She could feel the warmth oozing down her skin. With a loafa she scrubbed off the layers of dirt that she had over her skin and wasn't too surprised when the good scrub caused her skin to redden. The layers of dirt that usually protected her skin were now gone and it didn't quite know how to react to that. She rubbed shampoo in her gritty hair and felt it smooth out almost instantly, the conditioner sat in her hair only for a minute before she ducked back under the water and washed that out as well. She slipped out and was surprised to see that the cloths she had left on the floor had been grabbed up and taken off.

'Probably the maid.' She thought to herself as she wrapped a towel around her. She pulled out a hair piece and tied back the now clean hair into a quick and easy tail so that she could let it dry out the slow way. She went to the closet and choose out a tight black shirt that had some kind of company label on it, and a pair of beige baggy caprice. She stared at herself in the mirror in amazement at what she saw. Surely a bath and clean cloths couldn't alter her appearance in that way. Right? Yet there sat the evidence. This was defiantly a different look for her.

She opened the door and knocked on the door leading to the room her brother was in. "Raven you can come in!" Came a happy cry.

Rachel went through and was amused to find the boy was still in the tub. "Hey Will, lets get out about now, before you turn into a prune." He nodded, and she bent down to help him rub shampoo into his hair, she left him alone on scrubbing his body down, telling him to get every inch. She picked out a pair of jeans for him and a shirt with a Batman logo, one of his favorite TV shows (when they had a TV, before their father broke it into tiny pieces with the leg of the couch).

He changed and the two came out of the room feeling a lot happier than they had in many years. Surely bath time had never been that much fun for Will before.

When they entered the entertainment room (looks exactly the same as in the T-Tower, where they play their video games all the time…) Robin, Gary, and Victor were all glued on to the screen where a car drove tediously on the side of the road.

"You're not getting by me that easily." Victor muttered.

"Just watch!" Rob responded.

"Dudes! I'm gonna kill you all!" Gary said sharply turning his Wii slightly to the side and making the car move. "I'm going to be the winner."

He was the first to look behind him and caught sight of the girl in the door way. His jaw dropped. Which allowed Victor to crash his car into Gary's side and Gary's car tumbled into oblivion.

Victor pumped his arms momentarily. "Heh, you should have paid more attention." Victor turned to see what Gary was looking at and his jaw dropped as well when he spun around to find Rachel.

This allowed Robin to get the better of Victor's vehicle, "You should listen to your own advice Cy!"

When the screen flashed with 'Winner' Robin turned to see the two with dropped jaws. Robin himself turned and saw Rachel. God she looked good. With those baggy cloths they hadn't been able to see the figure that was hidden beneath. Her hair shone, and was no longer stringy and unclean. Her skin was a little red, probably from the scrubbing, but that was beside the point.

Gary spoke up first. "Who's this Robin, did you get a new girlfriend."

Both turned to him with veins popping out. Victor smashed his hand onto the backside of Gary's head and hissed, "Dude! That's Rachel!"

Gary fell off the couch and fell face first; blood flowed from his nose again. "Dude, not again!"

Robin was the first to come to her side. "Hey, you look nice."

"Thanks." She said unused to this attention.

Gary stood back up and rushed over to her; he took both of her hands and said. "Where have you been all my life?"


	3. Chapter three

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter three**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gothem City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

**I understand that this chapter took a little longer than usual. See I had to write this in-between studying for finals, (arg) and that was a load of chicken butt. Well its finally here. Please tell me what you think! . Honestly I don't know how long this thing is gonna get! So, yeah, later!**

Rachel rolled her eyes mercilessly at the skinny boy rolling around on the carpet spewing blood. "Dude! I know its broken now!" He pulled away from Victor's hold.

Victor just gritted his teeth and muttered, "BB, if I can't look at it I wont be able to tell if it's broken or not!" He finally got the boy to stop thrashing and felt the cartilage on his nose. "Well, it's not broken, but its going to be swollen for a few days."

"No way!" Gary wailed. "What will my ladies think if I come to school with a swollen nose?" He demanded.

"First of all BB, you don't have 'ladies.' In fact most of them despise you." Victor grinned pulling the boy up from the floor. He handed the kid a tissue before pouncing on the couch. "Hey Will, come on over here."

The seven year old complied and ran over with eagerness. "Yes?!"

Victor grinned. "I want to play you. I mean on the video game."

Will gave Victor a blank look. "I've never played one."

"Never played a video game!?!? That's like the first thing you learn when you pop out of your mothers womb. Video games feed you life and keep you going. They make sure that you laugh and that you smile, especially when you beat BB's butt." Victor smiled and looked up to heaven. "Video games are the sweet songs that angels sing as they come down the ladder of happiness and joy to bless you."

Gary sat on the couch next to them, his voice a bit muffled from the tissue he pressed against his nose. "Dude, you so do not beat me, besides it sounded like you were writing a love poem to the gaming system."

The aggravated football player turned and looked at the twerp. "Well BB, what if I have. And I beat you all the time, in fact I beat you just a few seconds ago!"

"So not!" Gary snarled. "I was…distracted." He gave a wary glance over at Rachel.

"Still lost!"

"Nuh huh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh huh."

"Yuh huh."

Rachel shifted beside him. "Spirited aren't they…" She said softly. 

Rob smirked and turned to her. "They are! Remind me of bickering children." He allowed his eyes to sweep over her for a short millisecond. She was still wearing a long sleeve shirt under her black one which struck his curiosity. "Hey Rachel. Why are you always seen with long sleeves?"

She shrugged. "I've just gotten used to them. I really can't lie, my family's not the richest, and all I have is mostly winter cloths. I guess years of wearing those have just gotten me adjusted."

He studied her expression and came to the conclusion that she was telling the truth, except there was another deeper meaning hidden beneath that explanation. He just shrugged though and didn't press on any further. He glanced over at the screen where Will's car wobbled with his inexperience.

"Where do you live?" Robin asked.

She froze a second then answered. "Ridgewell…"

Rob thought a minute. Ridgewell was the poorest section of the city. Any neighborhoods around it had a major decrease in its value, people avoided that street like a plague, and she lived there? No wonder it looked like she was dirty and wearing the same cloths every day… "mmm…" He muttered.

"So you know where that place is too?" She sighed. She stared at the slick window. "Everyone seems too…"

"Well it's an infamous place in Gothem." Rob shrugged apologetically. "A lot of crimes are recorded around that area."

Rachel shook her head. "It isn't so bad when you have hardly anything valuable, and if you do then you keep them in a safe place that they won't have time to check." She shrugged then conspicuously changed the subject. "Nasty weather…"

"Yeah." Robin nodded. "Worst fall we've had this spring…"

They both stood there awkwardly until Rachel moved and leaned against the couch, watching her little brother squeal when his car fell off the road, and tumbled into a dark oblivion.

He turned to Rachel, "Raven I lost!"

She laughed, a sound that still sounded foreign to the boys, "Well if at first you don't succeed…" She didn't finish but the little boy seemed to understand what she was going to say.

Will nodded. He watched Victor press start and his little face hardened and stared at the screen determinedly.

A little away Rob had been pulled aside by Alfred and both were talking in a hushed whisper. Rob gave a glance at the group and gave a smile. He muttered something more to Alfred and then turned to his guests. "Hey guys…and girl…unfortunately the simple rainfall has turned into a small little flood deal…"

Rachel cursed. All turned in her direction.

"Care to share your feelings?" Rob asked raising an eyebrow. He looked over at her brother; he seemed equally shocked that she had muttered that ungrateful word.

She looked awkwardly up at the ceiling, and was shocked when she saw some form of a chandelier up above her head. "Well, my house isn't exactly over sea level…" Rachel rubbed the back of her head. "If a flood does happen our floors are the first to be soaked." When no one said anything she changed the subject again. "When will it stop raining?"

"It's going to last until about 3:00 tonight." Rob said. "But for the waters to go down I'd say about 6:00. They haven't canceled school but all schools are pushed an hour ahead."

Will frowned. "So I won't go to school until eight-o-clock?"

Rachel nodded. "For us it'll be ten."

"Anyways, because of this flood, you're going to have to stay." Rob said. "Cy…BB…you know you already have rooms assigned to you, It'll just be Rachel and her brother who will have to be accommodated."

Gary grinned. "Man your rooms are freak n' awesome! I just love the beds, they can make you bounce." He imitated how high he could go with his hands and arms.

"Remember BB, last time you did that you had a…incident with the ceiling fan." Victor told him. BB blushed with the memory of the incident.

Victor looked over at Will whose eyes widened. "Hey! What happened?" He asked.

Cy grinned. "Well, BB was bouncing on the bed and he got so high that he hit the ceiling fan, he could have lost his head, but I always say that he already has." He ignored the glare Gary was giving him and kept talking. "Anyways, he was knocked unconscious, and then the doctor said that he had a concussion."

There came the sound of someone clearing his throat. It was Robin and he gave a pleased look. "The next news I have is that the promised meal is ready."

All looked excited, except Rachel who stood leaning against the wall no expression on her face, as usual. Rob looked down unexpectedly when he felt something tug at the bottom of his shirt. Will's small face looked up hopefully at him.

"Can I sleep in Raven's room…" He asked squeezing his hands uncomfortably together.

Rob bent down and looked at the boy in the eyes. "Why do you want to sleep with your sister?" He could see Cy, and BB giggling in the corner at the comment, but Rob understood what the kid meant.

Will frowned. "I don't have a room so I sleep in Ravens…she lets me use her bed!" Will told them. "I've never seen her use it but she's always up before me so…"

The boy trailed off and Robin glanced back at Rachel. She looked horrified. The same look as when her brother had asked her how their mom had died.

"Will sweetie, what's rule number one?" She muttered.

The boy squealed then covered his mouth. "Sorry," He said in a muffled tone.

Rachel seemed to smile then stood up. "So Rob, you said that dinner was ready?" She took Will's hand and made him smile. "I'm sure that there are mashed potatoes."

He forgot his wrong, then raced up the stairs calling Rachel to follow him. "I swear its easy for him to just smile." She gave a light laugh and followed him up the stairs at a slow rate with her hands stuck in her pocket. Half way up she called lightly, "Coming?"

She knew in her heart that her situation wouldn't turn out like a fairy tale, there would be no Fairy God Mother to poof herself dinner, or land her money. There wouldn't be any mice friends to sew her a dress (heaven forbid) or maybe make her smile. There would never be a handsome prince to kiss her and awaken her from her deep, poison induced sleep.

Yet she knew in her heart that she would be the magical character to make her little brothers day. She would go to any lengths to make him smile. Heck, once she even shoplifted a Ninja Turtle shirt he wanted so bad, it cost about thirty dollars for a damn shirt, and it was easy enough to tear off the tag. In the end the kid asked no questions about as to where she had gotten it just enjoyed it.

She could hear below her the slow steady footsteps, and murmur of conversation below her on the stairwell.

Friends, there was a matter all too itself. No one in the world wanted to be affiliated with her, she wore baggy cloths that were out of fashion (gasp). Also she was plain and ugly and there was positively nothing attractive about her.

The stairs ended and she followed the sound of running feet. She turned right and came upon the dining room and its glorious china surrounding all sides. The long, hard, wooden table was set up with a feast meant for a thousand people.

Corn, mashed potatoes, peas, smoked ham, turkey, chicken, beans, tortillas, and much more sat on the table and her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of all that food. Will had no clue how to react either for he stopped at the table and looked in each bowl and on each plate smelling the wonderful smells that were emitted from the feast. She chuckled when she even saw some take out Chinese food on the corner of the table.

Gary, Victor, and Rob followed behind and froze at the sight too.

"Dude! Look at all that food!" Gary shouted.

Alfred came up behind them and smiled. "Well, I didn't know what the guest would like." He winked at Rachel.

"You didn't have to make all this." Rachel told him. "I wasn't really hungry to begin with." She frowned and looked at all the food. "Holy…"

Alfred put a hand on her shoulder, "Just enjoy it." He shoved her a bit toward the table and she took a seat where he showed.

The first thing she grabbed was the Chinese; it was something she hadn't had in a long while since at least she was six. Will was just scooping a little bit of everything on the plate and asking, which ones were the mashed potatoes.

Alfred went around the table asking what everyone would like to drink; he said he was frightfully sorry that he hadn't thought of that to begin with. Robin said a coke, Gary said a Pepsi, and Victor muttered beer. There was an awkward silence then 'I'm only kidding…'

Will asked what all the drinks tasted like and then decided upon green cool aid. When he got to Rachel she thought a little.

"Water, oh, and do you have herbal tea?" She asked her mouth watering simply at the sound of the words on her lips.

Alfred looked a little confused. "Herbal tea?"

She blushed. "Oh, then never mind…" She pushed her hands into the lap then looked down.

"No, I don't mind at all." Alfred said. "Its just most children don't enjoy that drink…"

Rachel smiled. "Oh no, I love the stuff. Whenever I can I'll get a whole packet of the stuff and make a batch almost every night."

Alfred nodded then walked into the kitchen barking orders to the scrambling people inside. They heard the clattering of cups as they struggled to get the drinks in.

Rachel set herself ready to eat. She pulled a packet of chop sticks then dug into the noodles supplied. She slurped hungrily at them forgetting half of her manors. Course no one said anything about it. In fact Will too was digging into his plate with no manors at all! It was to be expected though, for they looked half starved, and no one wanted to say anything to make them stop eating.

The drinks came a little while later, except for Rachel's herbal tea, which took a little longer as expected. Rachel was done with her box when she finally got it, but she made an almost purring sound when she took the first sip. Robin couldn't help but be amused. Once the cup was down, she gave a smile and sighed. "Is it good, Will?"

The little kid looked up at Rachel then smiled nodding with his mouth full. "Mmmmm, it's really good!" He was working on his second helping.

She nodded then slouched in the chair feeling quite content at eating a full meal. "Don't eat too much Will, or you'll get a stomach ache." She warned in a pleasant voice.

Once everyone confessed they were done the table was cleared and they sat at the table with some light conversation. Will was babbling to Victor facts about the Titanic. Something he had learned in class last week. Gary got into the conversation, and as to be expected, an argument started about meat content.

Rachel leaned over and whispered. "He's really serious about the whole Tofu thing, isn't he?"

"Totally, last year he made a petition to change the schools lunches. I think the logo was, 'Tofu lunches make the world go round.' Course no one signed the damn thing, except for the flower club." Rob smirked. "He debates with fellow meat eaters all around the room."

She shook her head. "Amazingly dumb…I mean I myself feel a twang for the world. Like all those trees going down for new businesses? I hate those people, but to hate meat?"

Rob shrugged. "I guess Gary is an extremist." He had known Gary for years know and every second of his life he had been like that, he always thought about the environment. "Once he even jumped in front of a bulldozer, chained himself to a tree to prevent to developers."

"At least we have someone who cares about the environment around…" she sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

Gary sneezed () then turned and glared around the table ", who's talking about me?" (A Japanese Belief that if you sneeze, some one, somewhere, is talking about you. Good or bad.)

Robin and Rachel stiffened. Nobody said anything as the odd boy looked at each person. Rachel nearly spoke up until Gary spoke and cut her off.

"Must be my ladies. They can't keep there minds off me."

Rachel rubbed her forehead. "We were talking about you and your tofu ways." She said calmly. She glanced down at the empty box and picked up the chop sticks to toy around with them.

Gary made a scoffing sound. "You don't have to tell me other wise. Your just in love with me and you couldn't get your mind off me at all could you? Well I cant blame you. I mean look at this hunk of man."

He began to flex his absent muscles. "Can't keep the ladies off me."

"Your right." Victor said seriously from the corner.

All turned their heads in shock.

"See I was with him when we went to the store. Gary was talking to a young girl and she had already slapped him. So this old lady comes behind him and demands that he went away. When Gary challenged the woman you know what she did?" Victor said beginning to chuckle.

The nature freak blanched. "Umm, no stories now kay Victor…"

"Behind the old lady comes like six more, and they all start beating him with their bags." Victor began laughing. "He suffered from a broken nose, and then had to get his shoulder relocated…"

Laughter erupted in the room. Gary blushed crimson and sunk down in his chair. Rachel nearly smiled, and gave a light chuckle. She spun around though when she felt a poke on her side.

Will saw her flinch and apologized. When Rachel said it was all right he continued. "Raven, if were all done can we go back down to the room, I wanna play the car game again."

"Then go tell Victor…" Rachel smiled and rubbed his mussed hair.

Will did so; Victor pounced out of his chair. "That's right! Your lessons must continue. How else will you find the true meaning of life?" He grabbed the boys hand then dragged the child down the stairs.

Rachel blanched. "No! Don't hurt his wrist like that. Hey be careful." She followed behind in a rush. "Ah! Look out he'll trip! Victor don't drag him!"

"What a bunch of freaks," Gary muttered, as he followed Rachel down.

Rob shook his head. "How do I get acquainted with these people?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 4**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gothem City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

Robin led Rachel to the room they had made for them, and she memorized the way through the maze of hallways and rooms. Absently she noticed a rather large portrait next to the door that Robin claimed lead to his room. When she asked who the people were he just looked down. She studied it a little more.

It was a man and a woman holding hands. The man was strong and you could defiantly see that with his sleeveless shirt, the woman was slim, sharing Robin's hair. She saw the good strong chin on the man, and the icy blue eyes, then looked back over at Robin (A/N: I have no clue if Robin has blue eyes, the mask never comes off so... But I do enjoy looking at a guy with blue eyes.)

"Your parents," Rachel said. She shifted the boy's weight around in her arms. He had fallen asleep leaning up next to her after a good hour of playing more video games, Victor had tears welling in his eyes as the boy left, saying that the kid was a natural.

Rob turned around and looked at Rachel. There had been no question in that statement. She probably knew just by looking at it that it was them. "Yeah, Alfred had that painted for me the first week that I came to live here."

"Why do you keep it by your door?" Rachel asked in a curious voice.

There was a silence as they continued down the hall. "Well, whenever I leave my room it's a reminder that I should live life to its fullest. That was something mom told me to do all the time. 'No matter what, I want you to be happy and just live life as well as you can.'" Those were her last words to me before she got up on the tight rope!"

She nodded and didn't press any further; it hurt to talk about that kind of stuff.

He went on though. "She always called me Robin, because I was so fast up there in the air. She swore that one day I would grow wings and fly around just like a Robin." He shut his eyes and his mind seemed to go miles and miles away.

"Rob, ah…" Rachel tried to grab his arm but couldn't stop him when he rammed into the wall.

He blushed, and pulled himself together. "Guess closing your eyes and walking isn't a good idea…"

"Yeah!" Rachel gave a good long laugh.

Rob looked over and saw how much it lit up her pretty face. She seemed so uncertain of herself, but she was still true to herself, unlike most of those girls he saw at school who practically threw themselves at him. He could talk to her, he could enjoy her presence. She was someone he enjoyed.

Taking a second look though he frowned. Will's limp form was slipping off, as she shifted him up a little, her shirt lifted up more on her side. Her stomach was showing some rib, though that's not what bothered him the most. There was a nasty cut, and numerous bruises surrounding. "Was that from today?" He asked.

Rachel turned around. "Was _what_ from today?"

"That cut…" He stated calmly.

"What are you talking ab-'' She stopped in mid-sentence then noticed her midriff was showing. "Oh that, yeah…It's fine though." _Well some of it's from today…_ She thought awkwardly remembering clearly two nights ago being slammed up against the glass table and having it break underneath her. She was almost sure she had gotten all the fragments of glass out of her from that large chunk.

Something in her tone told him she was only telling part of the truth. "Are you sure, it seems infected, and it's only been a day."

Rachel blanched. She couldn't be figured out now. "Well you know germs, try to do they're work nice and fast."

"There's something you hide about in your life." Rob said thoughtfully. "I can tell you that."

"Thank you Mr. Detective, anything else you want to poke and prod at?" Rachel asked in a cool angry tone.

Rob grabbed her arm and when she spun around to ask what he wanted he poked her side. She groaned and flew one hand to the spot, she nearly dropped Will.

She turned positively rabid. "What the hell was that for?"

Robin looked thoughtful. "I don't think you got that just today…"

"Oh! And why…"

"There's a scab…an old one at that. You just broke a portion of it." Robin said coolly looking at her expressionless face.

She rubbed her forehead. "Ok, bring medical supplies over and I'll get it cleaned up. Happy now." She snarled and continued on though she had no idea where she was headed.

He grabbed her arm again. "No I'm not. I will be when you answer my one question. What's your father like?"

"What?!"

"When Will came home to you that day, you said he was drunk. In most cases the death of someone's spouse can cause them to drink; each day or when they feel down. On the ride over Will was drawing a little picture using the condensation accumulating on the window. There was you, an older woman, and himself. I'm guessing that the older woman was your mother." Robin pointed out.

Rachel nodded.

"Ok then, where was your father?"

"What?"

"In that picture why wasn't you father drawn too." Rob demanded.

Rachel frowned. "I don't know!"

His brows bent. "Does your dad hit you?"

Rachel remained silent. She gave her a death glare. "Show me the god damn room, so I can get this kid in the god damn bed."

"You have to tell me the truth first." Rob told her. "Does your dad hit you?"

"That's a ridiculous question!" She muttered.

"Tell me."

"NO! He doesn't. I love my dad, Will loves his dad, so yes maybe he's hard to get along with now and then, but all parents are like that!" Rachel said. "Now I need to put my brother to bed. I'll find that room whether you help or not."

Rob seemed to think a minute then started walking. The two remained stiffly quiet and until they came to the room came no one said a word.

"Here." Rob said. "You know your way back?"

She nodded and went through the door shutting it without saying goodnight.

He grumbled all the way back, and slouched in the couch while the two played their game.

"Dude, Robin what's the matter?" Gary asked. He looked over when it was safe.

Victor just pressed pause, causing Gary to freak out. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"The girls the matter! She pisses me off soo bad!!" Rob muttered. " 'Show me the god damn room so I can get this kid into the god damn bed.' Who does she think she is?"

Gary and Victor grinned and went back to their game.

**Raven**

She leaned back on the door and heaved a sigh. "Where did all those questions come from?" She asked herself absently.

Finally she turned her attention to the boy. She stripped off his cloths and found a closet filled with her size and her brothers. Finding a pair of pajamas, she pulled the shirt over his head, and managed to pull up the pajama bottoms. Finally she slipped him into the bed and covered him up with the blankets. She was used to staying up, accustomed for waiting for sleep to just plague her. She changed into her own pajama bottoms then into a tank top.

After brushing her hair and teeth she sat in the middle of the room and sat cross legged. "Azrath Menrion Zenthos." She chanted again and again. Her mind relaxed and she was reminded of the meditating with her mom.

"_Now honey, repeat after me." Grace Roth had told her daughter. "Azrath Mentrion Zenthos."_

"_Az-bath Mentre-bob Zin-toes." The little six year old said. _

_Grace chuckled. She brushed hair away from her daughters face. "You'll get it in a few years."_

"_Mommy why do you meditate?" Rachel looked up and smiled a snaggle-tooth smile._

_Grace looked down. "Well Raven, it makes your mind clear. If you're having a bad day, or if you're in pain, you can use meditation to focus on something better, or a good memory."_

Her mind flew, far from her body and it stopped tensing. After a while of relaxing in the quiet she opened up her eyes.

Right next to the door there was a first aid kit. Rob had apparently left it there while she had not notice. A small note was taped to it, and it said two simple words. 'I'm sorry. –R.G.'

She smiled, and after bandaging her side she climbed into bed. She left the first aid kit by the door, beneath the original note there was a small, 'No, my bad. –R.R.'

Morning came through the windows, and Rachel cursed it with all her heart. She felt a body bounce next to her and shake the bed like crazy.

"Raven, Raven, wake up!"

"mmmm…"

"Raven!" Will whined. He grinned and licked his finger, then stuck it in her ear.

"Ug! WILL!!" Rachel shot up and reached over to grab at the kid. He giggled and jumped down. "I'll get you back." She muttered rubbing her eyes.

Will smiled. "I get to go back to school and say that I tasted smashed potatoes, and a lot of other things that I haven't seen!"

She rolled her eyes. "School…great…"

"Do you think they'll let us wear some of those new cloths, because they took my cloths and they haven't given them back?" Will said.

Rachel stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. "I don't know." She slammed the door did her business and stumbled back out. "And nor do I care."

After a shower and brushing her teeth (with a supplied tooth brush) she was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and wore another black shirt over it that said 'The voices in my head say your crazy', along with a pair of blue jeans that were baggy, but not to the point that her underwear hung out. She was ready to go with her hair nice and brushed. Will was in the shower now and she laid some cloths on the counter for him to change into.

There was a sharp knock on the door. "Breakfast is ready." Alfred's voice came through.

"Oh! We'll be right down." She called.

The footsteps disappeared away from the door. How was she going to eat when she had a big meal last night? Her stomach was pretty satisfied.

Finally the water stopped running, and Will came out fully dressed with his wet hair. "Hey Raven, are we going to eat breakfast?" He asked. He wore a pair of shorts that went to his knees, and a t-shirt with Scooby-Doo.

Rachel nodded, she tried to recall where she had left her school bags then remembered they had been left in the car after all the excitement. "Well, if you want breakfast we have to go downstairs about now."

"Do you remember the way?" Will asked his sister knowing the response.

"Of course, you know that I'm great in my direction skills." She picked up the pillow fallen from the bed and promptly made it. She was one of those people who didn't care how her place looked, but if you trashed another's home it was horrible of you." She gave a smile after she was done picking up the bed, then grabbed her brother's hand. "Let's go."

She found her way around the maze, not missing a beat, she knew she was on the right track when she passed Robin's parents –or their painting anyway- and went down the stairs where the kitchen came up on their left. Robin, Victor, and Gary were already around the table chatting and digging eggs onto their plate.

Will ran up and greeted all of them. "Hello!" He sat down next to Victor.

Rachel walked in calmly looking at the breakfast laid out for her. This time the herbal tea was steaming and waiting on the table, along with eggs, toast, tofu eggs, tofu bacon, real bacon, and something that looked like oatmeal.

"Once again a lot of food." Rachel sighed and went and sat down.

Robin looked up and smiled. "You remembered the way to the kitchen. I lead you through corners and hall ways thinking you might get lost."

"So you wanted me to get lost?" Rachel smirked.

"No, just thought you would." Rob said. "Gary and Victor still do today…"

Rachel grinned. "Well, I can memorize the way someone went. I don't know why but I've done it for years. I would get lost at some fair and literally retrace my steps up to the front, after a while mom caught on and just met me up there."

"How old were you then?" Gary asked.

She seemed to think. "I believe the first time I was five…"

Gary nodded. "That's cool! It's like a super hero thing!"

"Excuse me?" Rachel muttered sensing something stupid to come up.

"Yeah! What if we could all be super heroes?" Gary asked. "I myself would be able to change into all the animals in the world! See the world through their eyes." He poked Victor in the ribs. "What about you?"

"Me I would become the dork slayer, and kill you." Victor grumbled focusing on his bacon.

Gary pouted. "No, be serious." He seemed to think a little. "You know, I've been thinking-''

"Hal-e-lu-yah" Rachel muttered sarcastically.

He ignored her. "Cy you know how much you like electronics, well you could be like half robot or something, and Robin you could like have ninja powers." Gary imitated a ninja as well as he could sitting down.

"I don't want powers." Robin frowned.

"Then you could be just like Batman!" Gary smirked. "Rachel could be like some dark telepathic person."

Rachel sighed, and crossed her arms. "If I had powers I would want telepacy, but also the ability to project my soul into anything and destroy it upon word. Also I would use the ability of magic to bend the vibrations of reason."

All guys looked at her (O.O).

"I've thought about this a lot…" She looked sheepish then rubbed the back of her head.

Will smiled. "I'd want to be Superman!"

"Dude! You know what! If we were super heroes, and had our own TV show. I would so totally choose our theme song!" Gary said. He began to sing off tune. "Like, look out for the Beast Boy heroes, the group that can do anything! We'll kick bad guy but and pick up chicks-''

Victor interrupted him. "No, no, no! First of all if we were super heroes we would not be called Beast Boy's Heroes. How about Technology's wisdom."

"That's a dumb name too." Gary snarled.

"Like yours was any better?" Victor snarled back.

Rachel sighed, and just reached for a piece of toast. She tore of a piece of the crust and gnawed on that. She watched Will fill his plate to the brim with eggs, along with practically everything else on the table not caring what it was.

Footsteps sounded in the hall, and Robin looked up with surprise. A man with dark hair and brown eyes stood watching the whole drama. He was wearing a dark suit and looked surprised at all the people around his table, not to mention all the food.

"I thought you said only a few of your friends were coming over." Bruce said sitting down in the seat next to Robin and Rachel. "I know you two." He rolled his eyes over at the pair who stopped fighting for the time being. "Who are you?"

Rachel stuck out her hand. "My name's Rachel Roth, your butler almost ran me and my brother down on the road. To make it up he invited me to dinner…but the flood happened and…"

Bruce nodded. "I keep telling him that he needs to buy glasses." He gave a glance at Will. "I assume that's your brother."

Will nodded. "My names Will, and I'm in the first grade…and I can read and write! Raven showed me a long time ago." He waved unnecessarily at the man in the dark suit. "What's your name?"

"You don't know who I am?" Bruce asked, amazed that someone for once didn't drool over the sight of him.

Will shook his head. "Should I?"

Wayne gave a grin. "I'm Bruce Wayne…"

The boy's expression didn't change.

Now Bruce was completely surprised.

"At home there's not a lot of talk about companies." Rachel frowned. "Sorry…"

"Oh no, it's refreshing." Bruce said digging his fork into the eggs. "Cant have everyone knowing who I am."

Robin finally found his voice. "I thought that you had a meeting." He obviously wasn't accustomed to having the man around.

"Well Rob, the meeting was canceled because the owner of Newa Co. had to deal with an incident." He saw everyone's confused faces and elaborated. "A drunken employee, Terrence Roth, ran in and started messing up things on the conveyer belt in his factory. After beating two employees, and the security guard, he raved about not knowing where his family was. The man was fired and they had to clean up the mess this morning."

All heads turned in Rachel's direction as her fork fell from her grasp. It clattered onto the plate and her face turned white.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

She cursed and muttered something like, 'I should have called him.'

Bruce calmly looked over then at his eggs. "Your father I presume." When she looked up surprised he gave a grin, "When you gave your name, and said you were Rachel Roth, I connected you with Terrence instantly. You look like the man too."

She nodded. "Can I use someone's phone?"

Bruce looked surprised and when the phone came out of his pocket she grabbed for it. Will followed behind her and she ordered sharply for him to stay and finish his meal.

She went out into the hall, but that wasn't far enough away.

"Dad…Oh my gosh! Pick up!" There was silence then she spoke. "What's this I hear about you losing your job?"

There was silence as the father spoke back.

"I know I should have called you, but even you know that when you're going through Rehab that you don't get drunk and destroy your employer's factory! How the hell are we supposed to get by now." Rachel demanded. Her voice faded as she continued down the hall.

Will lifted his head. "Daddy lost his job?"

Bruce honestly didn't know what to say. "Yes, but I'm sure everything's all right."

She paced back down the hall. "Leave me the god damn hell alone, you know it isn't my fault. I forgot to call you yes, but you were the one who made the rash decision." She paced back up the hall, and they heard nothing.

Will clenched his hands. "She doesn't know that you can hear the conversation." His face aged twenty years.

Her voice came back. "Mmm, yes dad, cuz food stamps and welfare is the way to go!"

The little boy got up out of his seat and turned the corner, he whispered something to his sister, and then the footsteps went away and no more of the conversation could be heard.

Will sat back down.

"Does your dad lose jobs a lot?" Robin asked now staring at his food.

Will chewed on his bottom lip. "I can't tell you."

_That means yes_. Bruce thought quietly to himself. He put the pieces together and though. _Let's see, he got drunk, he's going through rehab. He must have hurt the kids at one point in there lives. It's quite odd that the girl would be wearing a long sleeved shirt in the middle of our warmest month, granted that it gets quite cold as well…_

Robin saw the wheels moving in Bruce's head. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing."

Gary and Victor sat silent and Gary didn't even squeal when Victor picked up a piece of bacon.


	5. Chapter five

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 5**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gothem City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

Rachel flinched when she got out of the car and found people staring at her. She just shifted the school bag over her shoulder and walked into the school leaving Robin and his friends far behind.

After the occurrence at breakfast, she had lost her appetite. Getting yelled at by your hung over father wasn't quite fun, and it doesn't do much to improve your mood. Will stopped eating too, and just stared at Rachel, understanding that staying over might have put her in the worst position ever. Now the beating she would receive would be ten times harder.

Honestly she was pissed about only four things. First of all her Father, second the looks filled with pity she received from the table, thirdly the stares that everyone was giving her at the school, and lastly her little brother suffered too as well. He would blame himself…

The first two classes went by too slow for her to bear. She kept getting looks; probably people were amazed that 'emo girl' actually took a shower. (Which she did take a shower everyday…When her dad was able to pay the water bill…) People kept whispering about her too. The worst of the stares were probably Kitten, the girl who had bothered her the day before. The bell rang, and Rachel scrambled out of the room. It wasn't enough. The girl's manicured hands grabbed the edge of Rachel's shirt.

"You're looking nice." She said letting go and crossing her arms with a scowl.

"Thank you?" Rachel muttered questionably, finding to her dismay that Kitty's goons had placed themselves by the door.

Kitty smirked. "That wasn't a complement." She motioned for her girls to move. "Once a peasant always a peasant doesn't matter how many baths you take!"

Finally English came and Ms. Cunningham took the liberty to pass out a packet of 200 questions. Rachel took a look and didn't panic, figuring that she could already fill out more than half, for she had read the book many times before. When you don't have money to go to the movies, the library is the only mode of entertainment.

She set her pen into motion and started writing out answers. She lifted her head when Robin walked into the room. Late as usual.

"Mr. Greyson…late again. Another excuse for me?" Ms. Cunningham said through her teeth. She handed him a sheet and went back to talking. Rachel bent her head back down expecting Robin to sit up front, but when he brushed by her and sat down in a seat next to her she looked up and was surprised.

"Why not in the front?" She mouthed.

"One of the only seats open, and they are all near you." He shrugged and looked at the sheet. "You get this?" He gawked as he looked at the front sheet of her packet which was already full.

"Yeah, I've read this book plenty of times." Rachel told him. She looked back at Ms. Cunningham and what she was writing on the board, she was soon aware that a pair of eyes were upon her. Turning to see she found Kitty glaring right at her. Rachel flinched and turned around in her seat focusing on the book at hand pretending to read it.

Robin caught on and glanced over at Kitten, He saw the hard glare and shook his head. God he hated her guts, now she was going after Rachel because he spoke a few words to her? He scribbled something down on the corner of the packet and poked Rachel's shoulder. He tossed her the folded sheet of paper.

'_What lunch do you have?'_ It read.

'_**First.'**_ She wrote and passed it back over. Funny she'd never done this before.

'_Same for me. Hey I'm sure I speak for everyone (Victor and Gary) when I say would you like to eat lunch with us?'_

She looked surprised at this. Nobody had ever asked her that. '_**Sure! I would like to…but I'm already getting weird stares…'**_

'_Who cares?'_ Rob smirked and looked up at Ms. Cunningham she was talking a little bit more about the book.

Two more minutes into the class, the door opened and a girl walked through, she had green eyes, and long redish-blond hair. She wore tight jeans and a t-shirt with 'hug me' written on it. With the way the guys were drooling, they probably did want to hug her. "Are you Ms. Cunningham, the English teacher?" She said in a deep Russian accent.

"AH yes! My new student. Everyone this is," She gave the girl a funny look, "Dear I'm afraid I can't pronounce your name."

"I'm Galina." She said. "Just call me Gala…"

Ms. Cunningham nodded. "Ok Gala, there's a free spot right behind Rachel. Please raise your hand Rachel."

Rachel raised her hand still focusing on the paper at hand writing down answers. One was bugging her; she just couldn't quite get it.

Gala took a seat behind Rachel and when her sights fell up Robin little hearts lit up in her eyes. Robin of course, as his attention was put on what Ms. Cunningham was teaching, didn't notice, but Rachel did.

'_**You've got a new fan…'**_

Robin read the note and looked confused. _'What are you talking about?'_

'_**New student goggling at you…'**_

'_I suppose, I'm used to it by now.'_

'_**She's creeping me out a little…'**_

'_Well you'll probably be getting those kind of stares all during today and tomorrow so just get used to it.'_

'_**Wait…why would I be getting those stares?'**_

'_From guys duh!'_

'_**Why?'**_

She didn't notice? Robin practically fell over in his seat, she was frigg n' hot and more than half of the guys were drooling over her right now and she wanted to know why they would be staring at her. _'Dude more than half of the guys are drooling over you…'_

'_**Me? There's nothing special about me?'**_

He wanted to slap her. She didn't see it looking in the mirror. She was gorgeous, even wearing those old rags that she had at home. He didn't know why but it angered him deeply.

'_Don't talk like that…'_

'_**It's true though…'**_

Robin decided to leave it at that. He turned back and focused on the board.

He was uncomfortable the entire class, two pairs of eyes were on him, Gala's and Kitten's. He could see a cat fight somewhere in the future, and it wouldn't be pretty. For some reason all he focused on the facts about Rachel's life, putting them together and fitting each piece of the puzzle. It was more than likely that she was abused; Bruce and he agreed on that. She could deny it all she wanted but when Bruce agreed with him, they were probably right.

When the bell rang he praised God. He urged Rachel to stuff her bag up quick and the two walked down the hall to the lunch room quickly and quietly. In the lunch room Gary and Victor were sitting at the usual table, they had reserved two seats one for Robin and the other for Rachel.

"Hello Victor, Gary." She greeted politely.

Victor grinned. "Call me Cy…"

"Ok…" She stated awkwardly.

Gary smirked and said, "You can call me BM." He made a hero's stance.

Rachel began to speak up and she missed Victor shaking his head no. "What does BM stand for?" When Gary's grin widened she instantly knew she was going to regret it.

"It stands for Beast Man. For I speak for beasts…" He leaned toward Rachel. "And I am a man." He gave a sparkling smile. She tried to stand up thinking he would be done by now but he shoved her back down into the chair. "The ladies call me…" He licked his hand and slicked back his unruly hair ", Beast."

All around the table groans were heard as BB continued to gloat in front of Rachel. He kept leaning closer until she could feel his breath on her neck. Robin grabbed her shoulder and pulled her from the chair.

"You know what Rachel, I'm starved. Here we'll go get some food together." Robin dragged her toward a line and she muttered a thank you.

"No problem." Robin grinned slowing down, "I'm afraid though you're the one who put yourself in that position, so next time that happens, I won't be saving your butt."

She nodded, and stopped walking forward. "I'll wait while you get something to eat."

Robin stopped and looked back. "You're not getting anything to eat?"

Rachel nodded. "But its fine, I'm used to it."

Robin growled and grabbed on to her arm dragging her forward. "Why didn't you get that piece of paper signed to get free lunch?"

"Because I didn't want to ask my dad! Besides he's hardly home, and when he is he's sleeping." Rachel laced her fingers together and Robin stared at them for a while watching the graceful movement.

Suddenly he shook his head and started walking again, "Well, I'm getting you something to eat. Be it salad, or lasagna, I simply don't care."

"Honest I'm not hungry; I'm used to having the pantry empty." Rachel muttered.

Robin stopped again and dragged her through a door where an echoy hallway sat there. The sound of people washing dishes could be heard.

"Let me ask you something. Why does Will have better cloths than you do? The day that we nearly ran you over Will was wearing some pretty descent clothing, you wore stuff that didn't even fit you." Robin stated calmly.

Rachel sighed. "So Will has better cloths so what."

He stared at her with an intimidating stare. "He looks a lot healthier than you. Does he eat lunch at school?"

"Yeah, I forged dad's signatures on all the papers for his school." Rachel said. "The high school has caught my forging so many times that I just cant get away with it anymore."

"So you sign Will's but you don't even get your father to sign the sheet. Why starve yourself but offer all the food in the world to Will." Robin demanded.

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Because it's my responsibility to see him live, and to see him go on in life, if he doesn't eat he'll die." Rachel muttered.

Robin frowned. "If you don't eat you'll die too."

"It doesn't matter…"

Her response disturbed him. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Great now you're going to bother me about this." Rachel rubbed her forehead. "Why don't you just go get some food?"

"No, I want to hear why it doesn't matter." Robin demanded.

She frowned. "It's because I'm useless, I'm plain, I'm ugly, and I have no meaning in life. If I were to die right now, no one would morn over my death."

He didn't like her thought and it said so all over his facial expression. "I'm going to buy you lunch." He paused and looked back at her. "Does your dad abuse you?"

She didn't say anything.

"Does he rape you?"

She turned around shocked. "No, he's never done anything like that to me."

Rachel stated. Robin decided that she was indeed telling the truth. At least it hadn't gone too far…

"But he abuses you…"

"I didn't say that!"

Robin smirked. "True, but you didn't say anything at all."

Rachel groaned. "Why don't you go find someone who lives a crappy life and interrogate them."

"Sorry, nearly ran over you so you're the choice pick." Robin grunted. "Now spill. Your dad does abuse you."

"He doesn't." Rachel muttered.

It was getting too close. Like Mrs. Rose, her third grade teacher was one of those kind hearted people who actually gave a shit. She coddled Rachel and suspected that her father was indeed beating her, but thankfully Rachel graduated to middle school at the end of the year, and she was left to become gossip.

Robin gave her a stern look. "Fine, I won't push the subject on you, but you realize that you have to eat!"

"Honestly I'm not hungry, but thank you for your concern." Rachel walked back out of the hallway and ran into Kitten who had Gala at her side.

The foul, pink dressed female growled and glared at Rachel trying to intimidate her, but Rachel was in no mood to deal with Kitten. Robins interrogation had messed up her mood and now the whole world was to suffer.

"What were you doing with Robby-poo inside that hall?" she demanded looking angry.

Rachel sighed. "Nothing!"

Kitten leaned forward her fresh mintey breath even managing to feel evil against her face. "I want to know the truth; you're trying to seduce Robby-poo. Just cuz you're poor and your daddy, just lost his job."

"How do you know?" Rachel demanded sharply.

The prima princess smiled, knowing she hit a pressure point. "My daddy was your father's employer. He owns the business, and personally fired your daddy. How does it feel to be brought up by a failure? You're just bound to join him you know, jobless."

"I'm not going to end up like him…" Rachel muttered clenching her fist.

Robin came out of the door out of breath. "Rachel wait! I'm sorr-'' He paused when he saw Kitten leaning close to Rachel and Rachel with her bunched up fist ready to ram into Kitten's perfect face. "Hey Kitten."

"Was this bitch bothering you?" Kitten said harshly giving Rachel an unforgiving gaze. She shoved Rachel a little forward and Robin grabbed the back of her shirt to prevent her from attacking the blond.

"We were only talking." Robin said. He turned and gave Gala a look, in all honesty she seemed nice, and he was positive that Kitten would completely change the girl for the worse. "Hey, want to eat with us?"

Gala jumped up and down clapping. She turned back and faced kitten. "Sorry but I cannot join you for lunch, I got another offer." She squealed and clasped onto Robin's arm.

Robin sighed and grabbed the back of Rachel's shirt. He muttered quietly ", quick before she causes more problems."

-----

She went down the steps ignoring the stares and cat calls she received from guys on all sides. She wondered if being popular was all worth it to Kitten. Then she realized that Kitten thrived on attention; good or bad.

"Speak of the devil…" She muttered as Kitten descended with her goons on either side. She "accidentally" bumped shoulders with Rachel and kept walking on ahead to the limo awaiting. As she slipped into the seat coolly she gave a grin to Rachel and a cocky wave.

Rachel frowned and slung her bag over her shoulders. The worn out Velcro barely held the bag closed but only by just enough to keep her items from tumbling out like yesterday.

'Now to pick up Will.' She thought. She didn't want a ride like before. Honestly she just wasn't too proud of her house and she was sure neither was Will.

A hand clamped on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around. Robin was there grinning. "Hey didn't mean to scare you!"

"Honestly I need to give you a bell around your neck." Rachel muttered and held her pounding heart. "I thought you were Kitten coming around to torment me more!"

Robin frowned. "You know that if she ever does bother you that much to come to me! I'll take care of kitten."

Rachel smiled. "You realize that if you come into the picture she'll get even angrier, then my situation with her wouldn't be fixed at all!" She fumbled with her shoulder strap then said. "Ok, well, see you next week."

"Wait, I stopped to see if you wanted a ride." Robin asked.

"No, we really should keep walking. It helps you lose weight!" Rachel said, telling him the first thing that came to mind.

Robin didn't buy it. "Have you seen how thin you are? You can see your damn ribs and you're going to walk home to get thinner?" He stepped closer. "It's because of your dad isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would you get off the subject? You seem to be in love with my dad!" Rachel started walking forward and Robin grabbed the strap of her bag pack. "I really need to pick up Will."

"Why won't you admit that your father abuses you? It's about as clear as day!" Robin said his face serious and angry. He kept his voice low though and no one around them heard the conversation.

"He doesn't beat me!" Rachel told him.

"Honestly, don't lie!"

She jerked away. "Leave me alone!" She sprinted off and didn't stop until she was clear off the school campus. The run had taken a lot out of her so she stood against a fence breathing hard.

She ducked her head down then kept walking on to Mason Elementary.

When she got there the teacher was standing there. "You're very late." She frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry but I was held up at school!" Her side ached as she took in a deep breath. "I came here as soon as I could."

The teacher studied her. "Oh my, are you feeling ok?"

Rachel waved off the worry. "I feel fine don't worry." She looked over at Will who sat down on the bench very quiet. "Hey Will, no hug?"

Will looked up, his eyes guilty. "It's my fault, you're gonna get in trouble because I wanted to have smashed potatoes…"

"Oh! No!" Rachel bent down and scooped up the boy into her arms. "Listen, I'm glad that we went, because you got to eat a lot of food, and you got to sleep in a nicer bed than we usually would sleep in. You got to play some video games and you had fun, so don't apologize. I'm happy that you enjoyed yourself."

"But daddies going to get mad at you."

"Listen buddy." Rachel smiled. "It was my fault. I forgot to call him." She turned to the teacher. "Thank you for waiting." She set Will down and the two of them set off hand in hand.

The teacher frowned and took out her cell phone. This call would change young Will and his sister's life.

-----

Will looked up at his sister. He had finally done it. He had told someone about home, and he didn't want to tell Rachel about it. Rachel would get mad and tell him that they would be separated.

She had told him that for a long time. She said that as long as he wasn't touched, or hurt she would be fine. She said that if they told anyone about Daddy then he would be taken away, and they would be separated. She described foster homes that could be worse, and orphanages. She told him that sometimes she thought that she should just tell someone and let him live a better life. But he didn't want to be separated.

He had told that to Mrs. Finch, his teacher. And she said that there was a good chance that they would be separated, in foster care, or in an orphanage. Will had begged her not to tell anyone. He said that his sister was tough and that she told him that she would endure the beatings so that they could stay together. Mrs. Finch had sighed then shook her head. "But how long will she actually last it. One day he may kill her."

Now the words echoed through his head. He didn't want Raven to be killed by their daddy. Maybe if she called and they were separated they would live better lives, maybe she would be happy and he would be happy. They could get their new parents to have visits.

Not even that sounded good to him. As long as he remembered he only felt safe at night with Raven with him. That's why she had given him her bed. That's why she sat up at night waiting for him to fall asleep. That's why they had the escape routs, and the enter routs, if he returned home early. That's why had the hiding spots so that if something happened he could run off and be safe.

"Raven, can daddy kill you?" Will asked looking up.

His sister looked surprised. "Whoa! Where did that come from buddy?"

"Well daddy hurts you a lot and what if he hurts you so bad that you die?" Will asked his look dead serious.

His sister seemed to think about the next answer, and while she thought they walked in silence. Finally she told him, "I'm not going to let daddy kill me. You know why?" When Will didn't answer she smiled and stopped. She bent down and held his chin. "It's because I love you, and one day I'm going to see you graduate elementary, then middle school, and high school. I'm going to watch you go to college, get married, and have you own kids. I'm going to watch you love your children like daddy never love us."

Will smiled.

They kept walking swinging their tightly held hands. They carried a bond that was brought by a drunken father, by a similar fear a night, and by love. Little did they know that a man not too far away was drinking in a bar, his anger more than it had ever been, and he didn't quite know how else to get rid of the anger.

**(AN: Ok ok ok! Thank you to someone who noted that I changed a lot of the things in this story. The first chapter was written some time ago, longer than when I posted it, so my thoughts were just coming out. I thought I changed everything to the way I needed it but obviously didn't. First of all when I first typed chapter one I put that he didn't have a job, so in the fourth chapter he lost a job that never existed. Second I have that Robin was adopted as a baby. Two things wrong. Robin wasn't adopted he's just a ward, the last thing wrong with that is that his parents died when he was probably ten or eleven. The final one I noticed was that Ms. Cunningham's class was first period and magically was changed to third in…this chapter. If you notice anything else, please understand that I am open to criticism. It's when you get down right nasty with me when I have a problem. I am here to get better so please inform me if something doesn't add up.)**


	6. Chapter SIX

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 6**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gothem City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

**A/N: Ok, so this week my family had a little blessing from hell. The computer died on us. Something inside of it got fried and so I couldnt type. Well I thought he can just switch the memory over. But something was wrong with our new computer and mom thought that it was because of all the files that we had. So she deleted most of our files without thinking. Including the chapter I had typed. So now I have to write this thing out again and I am so sorry if it comes in a little later than I supposed. Oh and this WordPad thing I'm writing with, it doesnt do spell check! so if you notice something, keep it to yourself, its been a bad week, even without the computer issue.**

The door was forced open with a groan of protest from the actual wood itself, and a groan from the effort the girl had to use. She swore quietly to herself that one day the door would pay. It would pay! She would burn the damn thing while it wasn't looking.

She shook her head. 'Rachel the door isn't alive, don't go crazy on us now.' She thought hastily to herself.

Will steped inside imediatly and gasped at what he found. The dinner table had been knocked over, and the chairs all fallen beside it. Glass from the already broken glass table was sprayed everywhere, and furniture that had survived all these years were turned on their sides. This was the largest mess their father had ever made.

Rachel gave a sigh and told Will to turn back over the chairs. While he worked on that, she struggled with the door in order to close it. Finally once the door had been closed she headed through the battle zone to help out her little brother. Rachel worked on the table and dug a broom out of the pantry, and swept up the fallen glass. She turned the furniture the way they were supposed to and that was that, the house was suitable. As suitable as it could possably get.

She set inside the kitchen digging around for dinner, all she could come up with was day old jelly, enough peanut butter for one sandwich, and a half of a loaf of bread. The other half was all molded. So she set herself to make a sandwich for Will. When she placed the meal in front of her little brother the boy smiled happy, that was until he looked up and didn't see a meal for his sister.

"Are you going to eat something?" Will asked.

Rachel smiled. "Of course, but I'm going to wait for you to finish, and then I'll eat mine." She got up and picked up the bags that had been abandoned by the door. She zipped it open and pulled out the work she owed all her teachers, it was better to get the papers done early, before reciving a beating, because after her beating all she usually did was just curl up in a ball and rock back and forth, forcing the pain out of her mind. Ah yes no room for homework after that.

She watched Will from the corner of her eye and frowned. He seemed so distracted, and his face looked so guilty, but Will wasnt a kid to disobey anybody, or do anything to hurt them. So why would he feel guilty. She decided it better not to ask, understanding that if it bothered him that much he would eventually come to her with the problem. He always did.

Focussing on the impossible question she frowned and tapped the pencil up against her noggen. Why couldn't she get this answer? It was going to bother her all night and day. She had read the damn book more than ten times so why wouldn't she know the answer? She gave a sigh and just went forward into the package, not bothering to waste anymore time on the question.

Will looked up and cleared his throat. "Raven, remember when we talked about orphanages and foster care?"

She looked up confused and nodded, then went back down the the sheet.

"Well, I think that we should tell somebody, because I don't want you to be miersable." He hung his head. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Rachel sighed. "Listen, what has gotten into you lately; during the walk home you start asking me if I'm going to die and now this." She frowned and shook her head. "Whats wrong?"

"I told my teacher," Will told her. He played with his fingers and looked down at the wooden table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You told your teacher?!?" Rachel nearly yelled. "I thought I told you that we shouldn't tell people! I thought you agreed to that." She became quiet. "Your the only reason that I keep myself alive, and I don't want to be separated."

Will frowned. "We'll both be better off if we just get sparated, and maybe our new parents will let us visit." Will told her.

For once he was thinking more maturely than she. She knew it was right, but she also knew a boy like him would be adopted in less than a day, and an older girl like her had no hope of getting adopted in less than a year. "Your right," She told him anyway. "I guess that your smarter than I thought." Her heart was destoryed. Without Will to take care of she had nothing else, she wasn't pretty, or the smartest person in the world, what would the world care if she died? Only Will seemed to need her. Dad never did after mom's death. He didn't care anymore after that moment. Will gave her all the love she needed, yet another face came to her mind.

Robin, who had worried over her and fussed, and questioned. She knew she should be angry and sighed. She couldnt stay angry at him. She didn't know why though.

Finally she cleared her head and looked up at Will who still had his head down guiltily. She stood up out of the chair and went around the table. She rubbed his fluffy hair and smiled. "I'm not mad at you. You did it because you cared Will. Thank you."

Will did need a better life, it didnt matter if she was stuck with foster parents, or in an orphanage for years, as long as Will was happy. It just killed her ideal future. She wanted to see him graduate, go to college, get married, have kids, but most kids in the foster care system, or even in orphanages got separated too easily. There was a good chance that she would never see her brother again. She frowned. Could she take care of Will. Would the government allow her to get a job and support the two of them?

No she was still being selfish. They would struggle even more.

"Are you done eating?" She asked him quietly.

He gave her a nod, and shoved the empty plate forward. Rachel smiled again and rubbed his head. "Go upstairs and do your homework. If you need any help just ask me. And if daddy comes home, go under the bed."

Will nodded. He headed upstairs with his bag slung over his shoulder. Rachel's eyes followed him, until he was out of sight, inside the room. She gave a heavy sigh and laid her head down on the hard table.

What if it was for the better?

---------

Robin paced inside the entertainment room, he heaved a heavy sigh and turned around to pace some more. Finally Gary frowned and asked Robin what the matter was.

He just sighed and said, "nothing."

It didn't sit well with Victor or Gary and they pushed on the subject. "Something is obviously wrong, or you wouldn't be pacing." Victor told him.

Robin paused and looked at his two freinds. "She just bugs the hell out of me, I don't know why, and I can't stop thinking about her, and I can't stop seeing her face in my mind. She's sarcastic, annoying, nice, and kind, and bothersome." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Ah, _la amor_." Victor grinned. He made a smoochie face and burst out laughing.

Gary grinned, but frowned. "What does _la amor_ mean?"

Victor sighed, "It means love. Robin is in love with Rachel. Isn't it obvious. She bothers him, he can't stop thinking about her, he saved her from kitten twice now, and he loves her."

"I wouldn't say love..." Robin muttered rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I just..." He tried to come up with something and when he couldnt he just waved his arms around. "Well, you know."

Victor grinned and leaned forward. "We know what, that you like her." He looked over at Gary, they both shared a malicious glance then both started singing. "Robin and Raven sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marrage, then comes the baby in the baby carrage."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Stop it."

Both sang another round until Robin stood up and just left the room. Robin left muttering to himself that he didnt like her. There was no way that he loved her. It was just an odd experience is all. He ran into Bruce who looked down at his troubled ward.

"Whats the matter Richard?" Bruce asked using the boy's real name.

"Nothing, they're just bugging me." Robin studied his shoes as if all of the sudden they became the most interesting thing in the entire home. When Robin looked up he saw a smirk on Bruce's face.

Bruce was silent for a little while then said. "Victor, and Gary bothering you about your realationship between Rachel and you."

Robin frowned. "There's nothing between me and Rachel."

The man smiled and nodded. He then changed the subject drasticly. "To prevent further harm on her I called CPS (child protective services). They should be coming around to her house late, late tonight." He saw Robin spin around and look at him. "They had gotten a previous call from Mrs. Finch, Will's teacher, and he had spilled the beans about what happened at home. The boy was afraid that he and his sister would get separated thats why none of them ever breathed a word of her abuse. He doesn't know that she called."

The CEO continued. "Because they got two calls, one from oh so powerful me, and one from the boy's own teacher who could honestly say the boy told her, they're going to visit her tonight. Apperantly their fathers real mad at Rachel, and unfortunatly, according to will, when daddy gets mad, he gets drunk."

Robin clenched his fist. "So they're trying to prevent her from getting hurt?"

"Yeah, they're going to trail the father, and if they see anything like 'abuse' inside then a team is going to run inside and help the girl out."

The teen frowned. "Why cant they just arrest him now."

Bruce sighed. "Something about needing proof."

"Theres plenty of proof they just don't see it!" Robin blurted.

The big man's hand fluffed up Robin's gelled hair."If the man is innocent then they would have arrested an innocent man."

"But the man isn't innocent!"

Bruce sighed again and put a hand on his ward's shoulder. "But what if he is. They just can't arrest him then ask questions. They say that they need to know before bursting into the bar, or his home and arresting him."

Robin still wasnt happy, but there wasn't much that he could do. "Can we be on the scene with them when it happens?"

The CEO grinned. "I'll see what strings I can pull."

----------

Rachel shook herself awake, scolding herself for falling asleep like that. She looked up at the clock and saw that she had slept a good hour or two. She rushed over to her bedrooom and saw Will asleep his head resting on a chapter book he had been reading instead of doing his homework.

She went back down the hall and decided that she in fact should do her own homework as well. She had just sat down at the table when she heard a harsh banging on the door. She felt herself flinch, at each thud. She rushed over to the door, and unlocked the top and bottom lock. She tried to pull it opened, but with his strenth it just flew open with one push.

"RACHEL!!!!" He roared.

She flinched when she was pinned to the wall with the door knob crushing into her gut. "I'm right here." She muttered, she breathed a sigh of relief when the door was pushed away from her and she could breath again. But the glare that she was given didn't make her feel better.

"You god damn bitch. You made me lose my job." He shoved her up against the wall. "Where's that good for nothing son?"

"Ate over at his freinds house again." She muttered flinching as his nails dug into her skin. His breath reaked of alcohol and she knew that he was out drinking fuming about all that had happened. His shirt was wet at the pits and his face was red with anger, ah yes. This would be a nasty beating tonight.

He allowed her to slump to the floor while he closed the door and locked only the bottom lock. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and dragged her over to the couch. "You god damn bitch."

"You already said that." Rachel muttered.

Her father stumbled forward a little. "I did?"

Rachel gave a sigh. "Yes you did." She saw Will's head peak out from the corner of the hall and her alert systems were on. _'Stay out of sight...' _she said mentally.

Her father stood there in his drunken state thinking about something hard then he shook his head and focused his attention on his daughter on the couch. Fist after fist flew and hit Rachel in tener spots. Her gut, and her already injured side.

She grunted with each punch but took them gamely.

Terrence fumed inside, he saw Grace, his dead wife, in her. Grace had loved this bitch, and once upon a time so had he. Rachel was a constant reminder that Grace was gone. Grace had loved him, she had been supporting and now she was gone, all because of his bastard of a boy.

He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up. "I lost my job because of you, I lost my wife because of you, and god damit you look so much like her." He shut his eyes and saw his wifes face.

"Mom wouldn't have wanted you to be like this." Rachel told him grapsing her side.

"Fuck you." He muttered and he slapped her face hard. He picked her up and heaved her against the frame of the once whole glass table. All the glass had been broken so she simply fell over it. Her foot made hard contact with the wood and she could feel it crack as it stuck to the table and the rest of her body fell to the ground. After a minute she tried to stand but couldn't put any weight on her left foot.

Will saw this and stiffened. Wondering what he could do to help his sister.

The door suddenly was forced open and a team of men with guns rushed inside the house. All guns were pointed at Terrence Roth, and he jerked up his daughter and held her out in front. "You damn bitch, you called them on me didn't you?"

Rachel gasped in pain. "No, I didn't."

He jerked out a knife from his belt and poised it at Rachel's throat. "Get the hell back." He demanded. "The bitch'll die if you take one more step."

The team stopped their guns still poised at the man but tensed at the threat.

"I'm not going to jail without a fight." He muttered. "I've done nothing wrong. I've been wronged. This bitch is the reason Grace is dead."

She struggled in his hold. "No, I'm not."

One of the men moved a little forward and the knife pressed a little bit against her neck puncturing her skin and, drawing blood.

Suddenly Will surged forward from his hiding place he kicked his father in the knee caps. Terrence stumbled in surprise and the knife fell from his grasp and his hand flew to his leg. Rachel fell from his hold and landed hard on the ground. Will helped his sister stand up and he made his way over to the hallway, with his sister leaning on him.

Terrence surged forward and gripped the collar of his daughter ready to yank her back, when fire was opened on the man, one bullet caught him in the leg, another on the arm that he used to grab his daughter with. He fell to the ground, and the men lunged grabbing his hands and twisting them behind him, forcing them into handcuffs.

Rachel finally dared to breath out and slumped against the wall.

Will was still at her side helping her to sit down. "Rachel are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She touched her neck and found a spot of blood sitting on her finger.

One of the officers came forward and checked the girl out. When he saw that she was still breathing, he relaxed and called over some parametics who started inspecting wounds. They deterimed that none were fatal and that she needed to head over to the hospital to get it all cleaned up and wrapped. One slung an arm over her shoulder and hefted her up. Another joined in and helped carry her weight over to the ambulance.

A bruse was starting to form on her right arm, and she poked it lightly, flinching as the finger made contact.

Will was let into the ambulance and the doors closed and it began it decent to the hospital while parametics cleaned up her wounds.


	7. Chapter seven

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 7**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gothem City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

**Raven**

She groaned and opened her eyes. The drugs the doctors had given her were wearing off and her leg was being to hurt, and her bound side was aching. The white walls were bland and gave no vibrations of happiness. She looked over at the chair beside her bed and smiled.

Will was slouched in the chair his arm over the railing put on her bed. He was muttering in his sleep, something about a pony. She smiled and leaned back in the bed thinking. Her head spun around when she heard the door open, and she watched Robin walk though the door a vase of purple roses in his hand. He was startled when he saw her awake, and nearly dropped the vase.

Rachel watched as he fumbled with it for a little while and when he had caught it he gave her an awkward glance. "Caught them." He told her holding it up like a trophy. He set it down on the small table beside her bed and remained standing awkwardly.

"Pull up a chair." Rachel waved over at a chair in the corner of the room. She watched him drag it over to the bed and as he plopped down formed a comment in her mind. "Thanks for letting Will stay with you." She told him. "I wouldn't want him anywhere else."

"Oh no, Will is a sweet kid, Alfred and Bruce don't mind having him around." Robin told her.

She looked around. "Hey where is Bruce? Usually he joins you when you visit." She said propping herself up on her elbows. She flinched at the slight pain in her ribs but remained up.

"Oh, Bruce said that he had to go somewhere, so Alfred dropped me off at the hospital. I don't know if they'll join later but Cy, and BB claim that they'll come by today." Robin told her. He frowned when he saw her face. "What's the matter?"

Rachel gave a sigh. "Last time he came, he spilled water all over me, and he kept hitting on me the entire while."

Robin laughed. "Well if he tries that on you this time, I'll sock him."

They laughed together, and afterwards sat in the silence awkwardly. Rachel looked over at Will, while Robin focused on the floor, watching something crawl across the floor in a quick manner. The bug remained interesting until he looked back up and caught sight of her wincing.

"Are you in pain?" Robin asked standing back up again. He watched her wince again as she moved a little on the bed and gave a sigh.

Rachel shook her head. "The pain killers are just wearing off." She told Robin and immediately regretted it for he jumped for the door starting to yell for a nurse. "Robin, its fine, you don't have to demand a nurse around. Its not like I'm in that much pain." She looked over and checked on slumbering Will. He was still sleeping.

He came back. "Are you sure?" He looked at her cautiously. He watched her face grimace and ran to the door again to call for the nurse. She stopped him again.

"Honestly I'm fine." She laid back down. "I'm ok, I really don't need anything right now." He glanced wearily over at the girl, but sat down anyway.

"Alright, but next time I'm calling them." Robin told her gripping the arm of his chair tightly. He studied her for a minute. Her hair was messed up and pooling around on her pillow, she was paler than the blue gown that she wore for the time being, and she had lines under her eyes that showed a long while of not getting enough sleep.

She smiled and reached out to touch the flowers. "How's dad doing?"

Robin growled. "A lot better than I had hoped. He's in jail right now; after your testimony, they gave him five years, and probation. Theres also a restriction against him getting even ten feet close to you, he can't even contact you anymore." Rachel had been in the hospital for a week now. Her ankle had been swollen but not broken, and they were waiting for her ribs to heal. When she had first entered the hospital the doctors had found that her ribs had been injured before and that they had healed in an awkward way. They had to, injure them again and wait for them to heal up the proper way. They said that she would be there for two weeks. Then she would be able to leave, but with a brace to protect her stomach, and foot.

She watched as he played around with his fingers, then he spoke up. "Rachel, what did you think about the Mansion?" He asked her.

Rachel looked confused. "What do you mean by that?" She pushed herself up again, grunting at the effort. "Why do you want to know."

"Bruce left to go deal with official matters, you see, once your all healed you'll have to stay at the hospital because you don't have any relatives who'll take you in, and the orphanage can't take you injured. She gave a heavy sigh at the reminder that they would be heading to the orphanage after her healing.

Robin continued. "Now you know that we took Will in until you were healed. Well how would you like to join after the hospital releases you?"

Her face visibly brightened.

"Also, Bruce didn't like the idea of you going to the orphanage. So he plans on making you his ward, you and your brother." Robin told her. He gave her a smile.

"What a ward?"

"Well, it means that he'll give you a roof, and food, but he won't be your father." Robin told her. "I'm Bruce's ward as well; I've been since I was eleven." 

Rachel gave this some thought. "So Will and I wouldn't have to go into the orphanage, we'll have a home?" She watched him nod. "Thank you."

Robin grinned. "You shouldn't thank me, thank Bruce. He's handling the paper work right now." Rachel looked back down and Robin grew a serious look. He touched her hand lightly, and she looked up surprised at him. "I have something important to say to you." She looked at him cautiously. "I...I...Well...how do I say this...I-''

The door burst open and Robin jerked back in his seat, his face flushed. Cyborg (Victor) and BB (Gary) darted through the door and came up to Rachel's bed. "Mrs. Cunningham asked us to give this paper work to you. And Mr. Bubbles." Cy snickered at the teachers name.

"Thank you." Rachel quickly recovered and placed the paper on the side table next to the flowers. Will still remained asleep his snores only lightly heard over the conversation.

Gary came up beside her and she looked upon him shocked. Instead of his brown mop of hair, he had green hair. Sure it matched his eyes, but he had dyed his hair green? Rachel raised an eyebrow, and Gary ran his hand through it. "I was taking a shower, and didn't realize that while Victor had been visiting changed my shampoo with...hair dye..." He blushed and patted it down in appal.

"It'll wash out...in about two weeks." Victor grinned, slapping the green haired boy on the back. It only bothered the kid more, making him more aware that his hair was green and his hope for 'catching ladies' was now gone, for who went out with someone who had green hair.

"TWO WEEKS!!! TWO WEEKS???!?!?!?" Gary howled. "How will the ladies react to two freaken weeks?"

Victor grinned. "I said about."

The boys face turned red, and steam nearly puffed out of his ears. "Ok listen to me. About doesn't help. About doesn't get my hair un...un...ungreened. About doesn't say, 'I'm sorry I was a jerk BB,' or 'I'm sorry I'll never put green dye in your shampoo ever again.' So about doesn't help."

The football player looked remorseful, then he smirked and said. "So how about maybe. Maybe in two days your hair will be – ungreened."

"STILL DOESN'T HELP!" Gary yelled. Lunging for Victor. Victor grabbed the lanky kids wrist, and twisted it behind the boy's back. Gary gave a howl and they both fell to the floor tackling each other. Robin pulled Victor off of Gary, and Will shot up from the bed screaming from a plaguing nightmare.

Rachel reached for his hand. "Will, Will, its me."

She heard his breathing slow and he looked up at Rachel with a scared look. "I dreamed that daddy killed you!" He crawled into her bed and clutched at her sobbing.

On the ground Robin struggled to subdue the green-haired-wonder. Victor made the task harder by calling names out, and chanting nasty things. Robin grunted and ordered Victor to stop. He turned to Gary and told him to calm down. He could live two weeks with green hair. And if it bothered him so much he could just have a wig.

After a while, a doctor came in and demanded what the noise was all about. Seeing Victor and Gary fight he sent the two out, saying that his patient needed peace and quiet. Not loud rough housing.

Finally with them out, Robin leaned back in the hospital chair and sighed. "Dorks." He muttered rubbing a mark where 'Beast Man' had bitten him on the arm.

Will was slumbering against Rachel now, muttering some more in his sleep.

"That was a short visit." Rachel commented. She gazed out the window where the view was less than desirable. Cars whizzed on the high way and from this distance the sound could still be heard. A perfect sky was blocked by Mac. Shorty's Fish Sticks Co. and only a few streams of sunlight came through. Somewhere down there a man was getting mugged in a dark ally, and he was dumped in a trash can. "Nice view." She commented. "I always make sure to close my window before going to bed."

Robin sighed. "We offered to change your hospital room."

She ran her hand through the kids hair and smirked looking up at Robin. "I'm not going to have my room changed because it would inconvenience the nurses and doctors. Even if they got extra money in the end."

"It wouldn't have inconvenienced them at all." Robin said. "You can make someone do something and not inconvenience them."

She laughed, and Robin smiled at the sound.

"Hey Rachel, I...wanted to tell you something a few seconds ago, but they entered...so...ummm...I...I...I l-" Robin stopped in mid sentence and jerked back in his chair, he hadn't noticed him leaning forward. He watched the door jerk open and Bruce walk in.

"Robin, the paper works all done." He looked over at Robin, and saw his ward's face flushed. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked looking at Rachel and then at Robin.

His ward spoke up first. "Oh no, you didn't interrupt a thing..." He shook his head for emphasis.

Bruce grinned. "Ok, well anyway. The paper work is done. Rachel is officially my second young ward."

**Robin**

She was sleeping soundly, her hair pooling around her pale face. He wondered what her mother looked like, and if she had been as beautiful as her daughter. Rachel looked peaceful in her slumbering, but he knew in her mind she was still under the control of her father, he may not be able to contact or come near, but he could still plague her in her dreams.

Will gave a sigh and spoke up for the first time. "Raven's birthday is tomorrow, and she's going to spend it here in the hospital alone." Will looked down at his sister and frowned.

"Its her birthday?" Robin asked. "I didn't know that. She certainly didn't mention it."

The boy gave a sigh. "She never does. For her last birthday the entire day went by and she didn't mention it. I suppose it was better, because dad would have gotten snappy and just beaten her harder. She told me that the last party she had for her birthday was before mommy died."

Robin frowned. "So she hasn't had anything for her birthday...ever?"

Will shook his head. "Last year I made her a card, and she hung it on her wall. Before that I didn't even know when her birthday was." The boy was obviously bothered by his sisters reluctance to mention that she had been born once upon a time.

"Well, do you want to plan something?" Robin asked leaning forward. "We can get a cake, and maybe get some presents," His grin was contagious and the boy caught it smiling despite himself. Robin leaned a bit more forward. "Would that sound fine."

"Can I draw a picture?" Will asked eagerly.

Robin smiled. "Certainly.

After a while they arrived over at Rachel's house. Stepping through the horrid mess, Robin, Will, and Alfred picked through the house. They traveled over to Will and Rachel's room. They were shocked by the smell of mold, and the small splatter of blood on the head board of the lumpy bed.

Will's gaze followed theirs and he shrugged. "Raven went to bed and her arm was bleeding. I told her to bandage it, but she ignored me."

Alfred nodded, but Robin could tell that he was disturbed by the sight. Will surged instantly over to the mattress where he lifted it up and dug his hand around underneath. Robin came over and lifted the mattress up. He dumped it on the ground and there was a slight poof, as it touched the ground.

Under the mattress was a small envelope. Will went over and opened it. He smiled glad that no one had found it. Looking around he attempted to think a while then ran off over to his old room, which was pretty much destroyed. He shoved his hand under the destroyed bed, and dug out a box. He opened it up and smiled when he saw the contents still inside. Will dumped the envelope into the box and ran off again.

The trio had arrived at the house to pick up anything important. Alfred and Robin wasn't surprised that they were all hidden. Robin snuck a look inside the box and what he found surprised him. They were pictures. Of a beautiful woman, and a beautiful little girl. The girl was grinning and behind them was Terrence, at least a shadow of what he had once been. They were all smiling, and waving at the camera, with Micky Mouse standing by them.

He closed up the box, he followed Wills pattering footsteps over to the bathroom. Where will was lifting up a floor board and pulled out an old jewelry box. Will opened it up and Robin caught sight of beautiful jewelry that hadn't been worn in years.

"I've got everything." Will told them. "We can go now."

Robin nodded and on the way back, grabbed the box. Alfred followed the two out the door and awkwardly shut it behind them. Will went over to the car. Robin found that the community was sticking its nosy nose out the shades of windows, and through the cracks of doors, wondering what a well dressed boy was doing in a place like this taking one of their own.

He ignored the stares and got into the car. Alfred got in and asked where they would be heading next. Robin gave it some thought, but then turned and asked Will what kind of stuff Rachel liked.

"She likes music, and-" Will trailed off. "I don't know, she never mentioned about stuff she liked. She only asked what I liked."

Robin nodded understanding. "Lets head over to the Apple store I suppose."

"She took a computer class and said she enjoyed it a lot." Will said. He thought again. He realized for the first time, that Rachel knew him like the back of her hand, and he knew squat about his sister. His sister had cared about him, protected him, and he didn't even know what kind of gift she would want for his birthday. He remembered on his birthday, she had given him a ninja turtle shirt. Instead of asking questions, something he had learned not to do a while back, he accepted it and wore it over and and over again until it wore holes on the fabric.

Now it was his chance, and he wouldn't let it slip by. "I'll just look and see if theres anything that she would like." He informed Robin, with a sober look on his face. Finally the boy could thank his sister, for all she had done for him.

"So why did you bring all those pictures and jewelry?" Robin asked.

"These are pictures that Raven saved. Daddy sold off all of mommies jewelry and so Raven only managed to save these. She showed me where they were all hidden on my last birthday and told me to keep them away from daddy. Now that daddy cant bother us now we can keep it out like we wish." Will grinned instantly. "I think I know what I want to give her for her birthday."

**Raven**

The bed beneath her was the only warmth she received in the morning. She watched the sun come up through the window and sighed. Before mom had died the tradition had been that the birthday girl got to go see the sunset. So Rachel and her mom would wake up extra early and drive a fair distance to the hill where they would watch the sun rise. After the show they would go back home and bake Rachel's cake together, Rachel got to lick off the remaining cake batter, and icing, after it was all finished, and once daddy came home, they would eat a nice dinner, sing, and have cake. After cake Rachel was given her presents, and they would watch Disney VHS's.

It all ended though. And she hadn't had a birthday celebration in years, only last year Rachel did tell Will that her birthday was near, and he made her a card, but that was pretty much it.

She stared out the window thinking about better times and snuggled back under her blanket to sleep through the day.

(Chapter seven is up. And I got the job. So now defiantly I wont have all that free time to write, but I'll be sure to type up number eight soon! I promise.)


	8. Chapter eight

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 8**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gotham City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

**Robin**

Mac Shorties blocked warm sunlight from entering the bland hospital room, and the curtains had been drawn across long before. The only light offered was the small stretch of light coming from through the window and under the door. The lump on the bed inside was still.

Robin sighed and jerked his head away from the window and peered down at the aggravated boy. "I already told you, theres no movement on the bed, and if there was I couldn't see anything its so dark."

"She's not asleep," Will insisted. "She's just going to lay in bed and wait for today to go by. She's going to ignore her birthday again." Will shoved past Robin and stretched out his hand to grab the door knob.

Before he could get his hand on the knob, Robin's hand snaked forward and grabbed the boy's wrist. Will gave a shout in surprise and yanked his arm away. He looked up at Robin with confusion. Robin had no expression on his face, yet his hands clenched at his side told the boy that he wasn't happy either with the delay that she was giving them.

He finally spoke. "Give her some time. If we surprise her then she'll get mad. Let her lay there for a few more moments and let me go in and talk to her. I'll come back out and tell everyone if its ok for them to come in."

The boy looked anything but happy but he nodded, and sat on a hard backed chair his hands clenched in his lap. Robin sat next to him, and didn't say anything. After a while Will looked up at Robin and watched him walked slowly toward the door. He opened it and shut it immediately behind him.

He switched on the light and dragged sat in the chair next to her bed. The purple roses were becoming wilted, and he touched them lightly with the tip of his fingers to push on up. "Rachel, hey you ok?" He watched her roll over slowly. Her eyes were devoid of tears, but he could see that she was fighting the urge not to cry.

"Hey Robin." She said quietly. She shoved the blanket away and struggled to sit up. Robin tried to stop her but she shook her head and he backed off. "I'm fine." She grunted.

Robin nodded and sat back in the chair. "So did you get enough sleep?" He asked her. The red in her eyes told him otherwise but he wanted to see what she would answer. She simply nodded.

They sat in silence for a while and Robin couldn't think of anything to say. "So, Will told me today is your birthday."

She looked over surprised. "Well yeah."

"You don't look like a birthday girl excited to celebrate." Robin told her.

She smiled. "Don't tell me you planned something."

"Ok I won't." Robin grinned. "Will didn't want you to ignore your birthday again."

A sigh emitted from her and she leaned up against the head of the bed. "I don't know how to celebrate it anymore."

Robin nodded. "I had to get used to it too when mom and dad were gone. Why don't you tell me who you used to celebrate?" He sat back in his chair and peered down at the girl. "That always made me feel better on my birthday."

"Well," Rachel began. "Mom and I would drive over to a nice quiet, hilly place, and watch the sun rise. Even if it was raining she would take me. Dad would be off at work and I would spend the day baking a cake with mom. Then after dinner we would cut the cake, and the presents came afterwards. Then we would sit on the couch and watch the Disney VHS's that I wanted to watch."

Robin smiled. "What movies did you watch?"

"Believe it or not, princess movies. My favorite one was The Little Mermaid of course Snow White came next." I bet you that the kids at school would faint if they knew that I would watch Disney Movies. They probably think that I cursed people." Even though she laughed hoarsely Robin could tell that it bothered her.

"Would you like me to bring in The Little Mermaid for you?" Robin asked in a teasing voice.

She gave a smile, a real smile, and smacked him hard in the arm. "Shut up." She sat up again ignoring the pain in her stomach. "I wonder how Kitten will react when she hears that her Robby-Poo is living with the wicked Witch of the west.

"She'll send me a letter confessing her love and telling me that she's praying for my sake." Robin grinned. The two sat in silence again. A little bird flew by the window.

Robin spoke up again. "So, listen Will wants to come in and surprise you. Do you think that you can act surprised?" Robin asked.

She nodded and shifted in the bed with a grunt. "I'll act surprised."

He stood up and gave her a smile, then walked toward the door and went through. She could hear his voice on the other end of the door talking excitedly to Will. The little boy gave a squeal. Rachel just sighed and looked at the covered window. If she was going to act surprised then she better start now. The little bird flew by the window again.

Rachel turned her head right when she heard the door open, "Surprise Raven!" Will shouted. He held a rectangular present in his hand.

"Your supposed to wait until everyones in the room." Robin said.

Will didn't seem to hear, he ran to Rachel's bed and smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Will." She rubbed his head affectionately, and smiled. "Did you plan all this?" She watched as her lovealbe little brother puffed out his chest and grinned. Then the stomach deflated and he gave an awkward grin.

"Not really, Robin did." Will told her. "See I didn't know how to plan a party, and then Robin told me that he did."

Rachel looked around at the people in the room. There was Cy, BB, Bruce, Alfred, Robin...and Gala? "What are you doing here Gala."

The girl grinned and smiled. "When I heard that it was your birthday I wanted to join in making your day a pleasant one." The girl tilted her head and smiled. Rachel had to hand it to her, the girl was caring. "I also felt bad because of what happened with you and your father."

The smile on Rachel's face disappeared. "Thanks." She told the girl stiffly. It had brought all the pain back.

Robin moved the roses down and placed a cake on it. "We ordered you a cake. I don't know if you like the flavor chocolate, but if you don't we can always order a new one." He let her bend over and examine the cake. It was a simple cake with purple swirls around. The frosting was so dark brown, that it was almost black.

"It's lovely." Rachel told him. "And yes I love chocolate." Right smack on the middle of the cake, was 'Raven' in fancy swirling letters. A professional cake maker must have done this. Right as Robin pulled the top off and pulled out a box of candles, Rachel said, "Stop, I want a picture of the cake first. Its so pretty."

He grinned. "Ok." Then pulling out a digital camera, he snapped three pictures of the cake right off. "There happy?" He asked and then stuck the purple candles inside the cake. He handed the camera to Rachel to show her the pictures while he lit up the candles.

"Your a horrible photographer." Rachel laughed.

Robin turned in her direction. "You got a picture of the cake, now your going to bother me about it?"

She grinned. "Sure why not."

Once all the candles were lit the cake was placed in her lap right in front of her. Everyone started singing happy birthday. Rachel shut her eyes listening to the song, and realizing that she hadn't even heard the song in ten years.

_**Two weeks later:**_

Rachel snuggled under the blankets in her queen sized bed, and drew the comforter over her head. They always kept the mansion so cold.

It was now two weeks after her birthday. They had enjoyed cake and she had opened wrapped up gifts. Robin had given her an i pod, since – he had said – she enjoyed music. Cyborg got her the only thing he could think of, a lap top computer, telling her that if it broke down at any time that she would only have to call him and her service would be free. Bruce told her that he would provide the Internet. Alfred was the one who had made the cake, a simple but lovely gift. Beast Man gave her a book of jokes. Gala had given her a bracelet with little charms. One of which was a friendship charm, from the conversation they had the lunch that Robin had offered her to join.

The best one though came from Will. She remembered opening up the gift thinking that it would be another little picture that he had drawn with crayons, but framed this time. It was a book, slipped into a plastic cover was a small birthday card, handmade with love.

She opened the book after a little while she opened the book and gasped. They were the forbidden pictures that she had never been allowed to see at all. They were the pictures that had been hidden for ten years and now were allowed to see the light of day. She saw her father smiling like he had never done before, and her mother with her long black hair and emerald green eyes. She realized that she had forgotten her mother's face.

Rachel reached out and traced her mothers face, enjoying the luxury of actually seeing her face.

Will's voice had startled her. _"Do you like it?"_

She turned to look at her little brother. _"I love it Will. Its the best gift I've ever received."_

Now two weeks later she still thumbed through the pages remembering the days when she had smiled from her heart and she had a father who honestly loved her. She would talk to Will about the way things used to be, about how father surprised her once on her birthday and how pretty mother was. He would tell her about their mothers kind manner, and how she would sit Rachel down on the bed before she had to go to sleep and brush her hair out.

She decided that tonight she needed to tell him how she actually died.

"_Well, you can't tell him while your still in bed." _She scolded herself. She pushed herself up using both her arms but then collapsed back into the bed. Her will to get up weak. Her bound stomach and side was the remenance of her injuries. The doctor had informed her that the scar on her side would be permanent. Robin offered surgery to get rid of the scar but Rachel just declined his offer.

Finally she just decided upon rolling off the edge of the bed, and when her body lost room to roll on she felt herself falling. She held out her hands in time to land on her hands and knees but found that not even falling had woken her up from her daze. At that instant there came a knock at her door.

"Rachel! Rachel! Are you coming down to breakfast or not? It's finally the day that you get to go to school so up and at 'em." Robin's cheery voice came through the door. After a day she was quick to notice that Robin was a morning person, just like Will. She hated that about him. Although there wasn't a good amount of things that she actually did hate about him.

She slowly stood up. "Go dive head first into an empty concrete pool." She yelled at him finding her footing on the ground.

"Man you're so grouchy in the morning!" She heard his footsteps disappear down the hall.

After a shower and getting dressed she walked slowly down the hall, knowing where she was going even in her exhausted state. When she managed to finish her journey to the dining room Alfred, Bruce, Robin, and Will looked up.

"Good morning Raven." Will chirped and dug his fork into the eggs on his plate. He was much more mannerly than he had been before.

She grunted and sat down setting her head down on the hard wood table. She only lifted her head when Alfred set down herbal tea in front of her. She lifted her head and gripped the handle on the mug, she lifted the steaming cup to her lips and swallowed down a mouthful greatfully. Rachel could feel her senses wakening. "Thank you Alfred." She smiled and set the cup back down to look down at the table full of food.

Bruce smiled down at her. "Honestly you've been sleeping in these past few weeks like you haven't had any sleep in your life."

"Honestly I really didn't. I had...too much on my mind to fall asleep most nights." Rachel admitted sipping some more of her drink. "But I suppose I turned out just fine those days." She grinned and streched her arms out. "So lets get ready for school!"

( I know this chapter is much shorter than usual! Sorry! I'll get chapter nine up as soon as possible!)


	9. Chapter nine

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 9**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gotham City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Wayne is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

As Rachel entered the room she down cast her eyes upon instantly feeling the heat of everyone turning and staring at her. Slipping into the back of the room she looked up greatfully when Robin entered the room strangely on time. He walked passed the empty seat conveniently placed right next to Kitten and went in the back corner, setting his bag down on the desk next to Rachel.

He grinned and sat down in the seat. He leaned across and said, "Man, the whole school has been talking about you. Somehow they figured out that you're now living with Bruce and me."

"I figured as much!" Rachel sighed. "But who would spread that around. Who told everyone?"

Robin's grin grew wider. "I'll give you two guesses."

She gave a sigh and thought about the entire matter. "Ummm...Gary?" Robin shook his head and she contemplated the question again. Suddenly a light flashed in her head. "No, it couldn't have been Gala!"

He nodded. "She apologized to me this morning. I swear she bowed at my feet and begged me. That why I came in early, to see how they've been treating you!" His face grew somber. "How have they been treating you? I hope well because I could have each and everyone sued."

"Nobody's said a word." Rachel said. "No really, no one has spoken with me all day." She turned. "And you don't have to sue someone because they don't treat you like you want to be treated. Its impossible to change them just by forcing money out of their pockets."

He just sighed. "I was simply stating."

A growl escaped her throat. "Well don't"

"You get angry awfly mad." Robin said propping his feet up on the desk and leaning back his hands on his head. "And quite easily might I add."

A balled up fist flattened on the wooden desk and Rachel took a couple of deep breaths. "Thank my dad! Even while mom was still around he took pills to control his emotions, it just happened that he stopped once mom left, and it was too much emotion to conceal.

Robin saw that she wasn't kidding, but before he could say anything Ms. Cunningham stepped through the door her heels clicked on the tile smartly and she glanced coolly over at Robin and she stopped to ease herself into the roll chair.

"Mr. Grayson, for goodness sake would you please get you're feet off the desk." She set down a streaming cup of coffee she must have left the room for. "This is not a class to relax and lounge about in." She turned and looked at him a second time through with a look in disbelief. "Why my goodness! You're early!"

The bell rang at that instant and Gala ran through the door only to be scolded at by Ms. Cunningham. The girl nodded remorsefully and started babbling in Russian. Ms. Cunningham simply ignored it trying to make since of Robin's early arrival.

"Do sit down," Ms. Cunningham simply shook her head and took a large gulp of coffee.

Gala sat in the seat in front of Rachel and gave her an apologetic look.

"Don't even apologize." Rachel slid out the 200 questions packet and followed it by the book. She was way behind on that packet. "I already forgave you." Gala opened her mouth to say something else. "What now."

She opened her mouth to speak then stalled. Finally after a second of thinking about how to let out the words she grinned and pulled out a loose sheet of lined paper. She scribbled something and folded it in a cool way. Then tossed it over her shoulder.

Rachel sighed and opened the paper. She couldn't understand what it said. It wasn't that the handwriting was unreadable, it was that the sentence was in a different language.

_**'I can't understand a word you've just written.' **_She wrote out and unceremoniously passed it back.

Gala squealed. Then she glanced up to make sure that the teacher hadn't heard. Ms. Cunningham didn't turn so she lifted her pink sparkly pen with bright pink feathers on the end up and started writing causing the feather to wobble about.

She abandoned the task of folding and threw it back.

_'Sorry' _ it read _'Habit. Anyways I meant to write to you think Robin will go out with me?'_

Rachel froze, the words failed to penetrate until the tenth time reading it.

Robin go out with Gala. It was a genuine good idea. They would make a lovely couple, but there was something in the back of her mind that went completely against it. She didn't know why though. She looked from Gala to Robin and then back to Gala. They were a smart match. Was she jealous though?

She shook her head to clear it. No of course not she wasn't jealous.

_**'I'm not the person to ask.' **_

_'Nonsense, I trust you! I feel like I can confide in you, and honestly I really do want your opinion.' _

Rachel thought a minute then scribbled down her response. As she handed the note back she sighed. Why would Robin want to be with her anyways, while she was so plain and ugly? He would want to be with someone like Gala who had the body and the perfect hair.

She heard Gala squeal again as she read the response.

_**'You'd make a nice couple.'**_

Robin glanced over when Gala squealed the second time. Ms. Cunningham frowned at the girl and she blushed dropping her head, the smile on her face still contagious. Robin looked back and focused upon Rachel who looked like she was having an inner conflict with herself.

He didn't want that. Rachel meant a lot to him and two weeks ago he was ready to tell her that, but people kept coming in at the crucial moment and ruined the entire thing.

Leaning over he tapped her on the shoulder and Rachel jumped a bit. She turned to look at him with an odd expression her face.

"Whats the matter?" He asked her. She seemed to ponder that exact question. When she told him nothing Robin gave a sigh and gripped her arm tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She insisted again. "I'm trying to pay attention to Ms. Cunningham's lesson but you wont seem to let me." She turned back and looked at the board but Robin could tell that she wasn't quite thinking of just that.

His frown deepened but he didn't pressure her anymore. He tried to focus on Ms. Cunningham too but couldn't, so he started to doodle on some paper he found on the floor. It started off as a costume, the meal from breakfast still fresh on his mind (the hero conversation that Gary started three weeks ago! Gasp!). Then he doodled himself with some kind of black mask hiding his face.

Thats all his life was now. A mask of who he used to be. He had been unhappy for years under Bruce's roof. Bruce didn't hurt him he just didn't have the companionship that he wanted. Then he met Gary. Gary had been inside the locker room getting beat on by Victor and his football goons. After doing some karate moves Gary was protected, Victor impressed, and a lasting friendship made.

A weird way to start but it happened that way. He had never been truly happy until that day when they nearly ran over Rachel. She was the only person who understood him and didn't pity him at first meeting. He could tell that in her eyes she understood everything that he had experienced and more. She had lost her mother, and then her father, except her father was still there, but gone at the same time.

When he had thumbed through the pictures of Rachel in her younger years he wished that just for a second she would smile, in the way that she used to, to him and laugh. He wanted all that to happen because of him. Many times he had come very close.

He sat there his head in the clouds until the bell rang and Rachel gathered her things and headed to lunch. He called out to her and tried to catch up but Gala got in the way. She smiled and seemed to think a little while. "Can I talk to you friend Robin?"

He nodded distractedly.

They went against the crowd and finally when the hallway was empty and the bell had already rung. Gala turned to him and grinned awkwardly. "Robin, I...I sent a letter to friend Rachel about you..."

"You did?" Robin asked. Inwardly he grinned, but on the outside he didn't show a care in the world.

She squeezed her eyes shut and the words simply tumbled out. "Will you go out with me?"

Robin froze. "Wow...this is unexpected." He commented. "Listen I don't like you as a girlfriend."

"You mean I am not even your friend?" Her expression grew even more depressed and Robin knew that none of this was making the situation any better.

"No thats not what I meant."

Gala frowned and wiped at moisture in her eyes. "But am I not a friend, and a girl?"

"You are but a girlfriend is a title that is given to someone you like more than a friend. It's someone you go out with." Robin sighed. He hated it when girls acted this way towards him. He wondered how he would have acted if this was Rachel asking him out. Finally he cleared his head and finished his thought from before. "I like you as a friend not a girlfriend. You'll always be a friend."

She still looked down but nodded anyways.

"You told me that you wrote to Rachel about me..." Robin started. "What was it you said?"

Gala sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I asked her if she would mind if I asked you out."

He stiffened. "And what did she say."

"She told me that we would make a nice couple." Gala told her. "But her expression was weird after that and now that I think about it, she didn't look quite normal once she left for lunch."

"Did she say she was going to lunch?"

Gala shrugged. "She told me she wasn't sure."

He sighed and nodded a thanks. "Lets go to the lunchroom and join them." Robin said taking the girl's shoulders and leading her down to the lunchroom where he planned to join everyone else, if everyone was there.

The way Rachel had run off he supposed that she wouldn't be there. When they entered the lunchroom Cy, and BB were sitting at the table bickering about what could be assumed as meat. Robin lead the girl over to the table and sat her down in one of the hard back chairs. Cy took one look at the sad girl and at Robin who shrugged and motioned his head over to the lunch line.

Cy grinned. "I'm hungry and I think that I'll go get something from the line."

"I'll join." Robin said he lead the way heading for the lunch line, but stood a fair distance from the people in line. Cy joined him in a matter of seconds and Robin turned around, whatever the look on his face was certainly not right to his friend.

"Where's Rachel?" Robin asked when he was sure Gala wasn't straying her eyes to where they were.

His friend shrugged. "I don't know, I thought that I would see her during lunch." He looked over at Gala. "Now what happened?"

"She asked me out, and I told her no." Robin said. "Apparently Rachel and Gala were swapping notes during class and she brought up the question, do you think that Robin will go out with me. Well I assume they were passing notes, because I saw them in class doing it and Gala said that she 'spoke' to Rachel, and neither said a word before, during, or after the class."

Cy grinned again, wider this time. "I think Rachel was bothered by it."

"What! No way! She told Gala that Gala and I would make a nice couple." Robin told him dismissing the thought.

"Ok did Gala say that she seemed different going out of the room, and you obviously must have seen it because you planned on telling her today during lunch how you felt. So you must have been waiting to join her on the way over to lunch, and watched her leave the room." Cy told him.

"Gala blocked the door and I couldn't be impolite." Robin told Cy.

His friend smiled. "So obviously she was bothered by it, I mean what else could she have been bothered about?"

Robin didn't say anything, and for a long while neither friend did. The line while they had been talking mysteriously grew shorter and it was time for them to grab their trays and utensils, choice of liquid, and the meal in that line - which to Robin's dismay was something with tuna inside and resembled a pile of garbage – so they obviously stopped talking until they were spit back out of the line and heading over to the table.

"Maybe Rachel mentioned where she would be to Gala in the note, it's just that Gala forgot." Robin said.

Cy frowned. "Wait a second right after you told her you wouldn't go out with her you immediately start asking questions about Rachel right?"

"Yeah!"

Cy smacked Robin in the forehead. "You dunder head you just made the situation worse. Gala has just been denied and you start worrying about another girl, she's obviously going to be jealous."

"So the answers about her whereabout-'' Robin said, his finger dipping in the pile of tuna something.

"-were never clear from the start" Cy finished for his friend.

Robin frowned. Finally they reached the table and Robin set his tray down careful not to spill his meal. "Gala, did Rachel tell you where she would be?"

The girl looked guiltily up, but shook her head.

Sighing Robin poked his fork into the tuna crap and gave Gala a hard look. "Listen we're freinds, and friends don't lie."

It made her seem more uncomfortable but it didn't make her talk. Finally Robin cut to the chase. "Gala, this is important. Where would Rachel be right now?"

"The gym..." Gala said her voice quiet. "She told me that she was going to go meet a friend there."

"Rachel has more friends than us?" BB asked surprised.

Robin shook his head. "She doesn't. Obviously she was lying."

"About where she would be or who she was with?" Cy asked.

"I think about the friend part." Robin took a glance around and frowned. "Where's kitten?"

A voice came from behind him. "Kitten said that she was bothering you and that she'd take care of everything." It was one of kitten's goons. She slid her hands on his shoulder. "But now that Kitten isn't around to see this why don't you and I get together. I mean thats what I came over here for."

"What?" Robin said his voice obviously surprised that she had been behind him. "What do you mean Kitten's going to _take care of everything_?"

She grinned. When she smiled it resembled a cat's smile but cat's don't seem evil...most of the time. "Why should you worry?"

"What's kitten going to do?"

"She could be doing lots of things. See before she befriended you she would hang out in the gym during lunch. Kitten quickly realized that and so she would mess with the girl during lunch. The funny thing was Rachel just kept coming. The girls bathroom always had the rest of us in it so she couldn't hide out in there, and there was no other empty room that she could take refuge in so she just kept coming to the gym, and Kitten kept messing with her. One time I joined Kitten, along with like...six other girls and we forced her down on one of the benches. Kitten had brought a lighter to school and burned a bit of the girl's arm. Funny thing was she didn't fight after we got her down, and Kitten found scars on her wrist. So we started the rumor that she was emo, even though they didn't look like they had come from a razor." When no one seemed to be laughing with her the girl shrugged. "What?"

Robin surged upward out of his seat and all eyes followed him out of the room. Cy and BB exchanged glances even Gala seemed quite uncomfortable at the idea of Rachel being hurt. The followed him out all of the tuna grub left behind and Kitten's goon shocked.

He ran through the halls even when he passed like ten teachers who told him to slow down. The gym was on the other side of the campus and he wanted to get there now. His breath came out heavy but he kept running, concentrating on his destination and what he just might find there.

Finally he burst through the gym doors. He glanced around it was empty. Gala, BB, and Cy followed behind they looked around too but found nothing.

Gala spoke suddenly. "Kitten told me once that she would spend most of her lunch in the locker room. The girls locker room."

Robin nodded. "You go in first and if theres anyone in there tell us."

Gala peeked her head through the door and swore she heard crude laughter in the background. "Someones in there, but not changing."

They all nodded and followed her inside the girls locker room. BB glanced around dropping his jaw and giving the room a curious glance. He dropped a fallen towel and rubbed it against his cheek. "A girl used this towel." BB said his voice greatful as if thanking God himself. "I can't believe I'm touching a towel that a girl used."

Cy who was ignoring the moron, listened for the sounds and stood upright when he heard them. "There somewhere down there."

Robin went in the direction that Cy had motioned and the voices grew louder.

"Hold her down! Hold her down!" Came Kitten's voice.

"I'm trying but she's thrashing around too much." Came a voice unfamiliar to him.

Robin surged into the room it was obviously the bathroom, because it had stalls and sinks and soap despensers.

He found Kitten ordering five people around. Rachel was being shoved against the wall. Her head hit the wall with a sickening crack as it hit the tile. "I thought you wouldn't expect me here anymore." She said through clenchd teeth and tried to shove away one of the girls who held on to her arm tightly.

She turned and saw Robin, she stopped moving surprised that he was there, and the girls finally subdued her. Kitten turned and saw Robin as well and order the girl's swiftly to let her go. She gave Robin a dazzling smile as the girls returned to her.

"Hello Robin, we were just talking." Kitten told him

"Yeah right Kitten." Robin said rushing down to Rachel who was now sitting against the wall, trying to get her bearings. "What were you planning on doing?"

Gala entered the room next swiftly followed by Cy and BB who all helped Rachel to stand back up on her own.

Robin growled. "I asked you what you were planning on doing. I know you've been bothering her for a while now during lunch, one of your little friends told me that during lunch. So what were you going to do this time?"

The vile girl was shocked. "She told you! Damn! Listen Robin its not as it seems. I was doing all this for you."

"No you wern't! Robin told her. "I didn't want all this. You were doing it only because _you_ wanted to."

Rachel shook off her friends holds on her and rubbed the bruses that had formed while being shoved against the wall. "I'm fine." She muttered.

He turned to her and sighed. "No your not." Robin said. "You always say you are when you aren't. Sometimes I want to worry over you. So let me this time." When she didn't say anything in response Robin turned back to Kitten and frowned. "You're even dumber than you look!"

He grabbed Rachel's elbo and took her out of the bathrooom.

(Chapter 9 is done. How did you like it? P)


	10. Chapter ten

**Fallen Rain**

**Chapter 10**

_Summary: Rachel (Raven) Roth is a young girl in Gotham City. School days suck for her, and home has never been safe. Dick (Robin) Grayson is the ward of Bruce Wayne of Wayne industries, and has all the luxuries he can afford. What happens when people with two different life styles meet?_

**Characters to clear things up:**

**1. Rachel Roth / (Raven)**

**2. Richard (Dick) Grayson / (Robin)**

**3. Victor Allen / (Cyborg or Cy)**

**4. Garfield (Gary) Rogers / (Beast Boy or BB)**

**5. Galina (Gala) Koriandars / (Starfire)**

Rachel let herself be dragged off. When they burst out of the locker room the bell had rung and people were rushing from lunch to their classes. Glancing around they watched as people passed the gym heading to the science hall. Not any one person came in to the gym.

"So Robin, shall we head on to class?" Gala asked. She looked at Rachel who by now had a deep bruises on her arms from the strong grips that Kitten's groupies had. "Or shall we head to the nurse?"

There was a grunt and everyone turned to look at BB. "Hello, Rachel has those nasty looking Bruises on her arm, duh of course we see the nurse. There's always something that she can do to help them disappear. Like when I had my head smashed into a locker on the first day of school, the nurse helped me...she laughed at me first, but helped me at least."

She shook her head though. "It doesn't hurt."

"But friend, if people see them-'' Starfire was interrupted when Rachel glanced up her eyes dark.

"I've managed to hide them for seven years, I think I can hide them for the good two weeks that they'll be there." When no one said anything she went back to studying the cricket crawling around on the floor. She bent down and scooped it in her hand, the creature hopped off and hid under the school's bleachers. She wished that she could hide as well but unfortunately for her Robin kept her out in the open.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gala, Cy, and BB. "You guys go on to class. I need to talk with her." When they didn't head off instantly he repeated what he had said and took Rachel's arm. "Go on to class." They watched as he took her outside toward the track and football field, then trudged off to their classes separating.

On the track field Robin stood with his arms crossed and leaned up against the hot metal bar that held up the bleachers outside. "So when were you planning on telling me that Kitten was bothering you during lunch?" He asked glancing at the swelling bruise.

"Never really. I thought that she would be done with it after I was gone for three good weeks." Rachel sighed. "I guess she just expected me to come back to the gym at some point. I was quite surprised when she pushed me into the girl's locker room."

"What was she going to do?" Robin asked the frown on his face not disappearing.

Rachel shrugged. "Oh she has such a wonderful imagination that she could have thought of something even last minute."

It didn't help calm Robin and she instantly regretted saying that. "Listen, I'm fine, she didn't do anything this time because my handsome prince came in and stormed the castle waking me from my hundred years sleep. So don't worry. My head hurts but thats it."

"She didn't do anything because we came in at the right moment." Robin told her his voice rising. "So you can't even use that excuse." When she didn't respond or anything he frowned. "You are so annoying making me worry about practically everything?!"

She turned. "I don't mean to. You just can't stop worrying, its a bad habit of yours." When he got a good look she saw that she had her fists formed at her side. "So why don't you go talk to Gala, she likes you, and you two would make such a lovely couple."

Robin grinned. "No we wont. You want to know why, because how can I date her when I like someone else."

She looked down suddenly and he could see that her face held a hurt expression. "You like who?"

He grinned. "I don't think she knows that I do, but I'll tell you a little about her. She's pretty, has the prettiest eyes, and smooth hair. She doubts herself but she's quite capable of doing anything she wants." He saw her lips purse and he smirked. She didn't know.

"I asked you who she was not what she was like!"

When she heard him chuckle and turned shocked when his face was right next to hers. He said softly to her, "Its been you Rachel! Your so blind." He bonked foreheads with her. "Why can't you see how special and different you are. It's amazing how you took care of your little brother, you nice and sweet. And you can relate to how I feel sometimes."

She didn't say anything. Her eyes were wide, and she struggled not to show how she felt. She couldn't stop though, she smiled and almost instantly covered her mouth with her hand.

Robin drew the hand away. "No," He told her gently but forcefully. "I like that smile." She started crying and Robin laughed wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close.

"I didn't know what I was feeling." Rachel muttered into his shirt soaking it with all her crying. "I didn't know why I was so angry when Gala told me she was going to ask you out." Her hands snaked out and she held him too not wanting to leave the warmth that she hadn't felt in a good long while.

He grinned. "That means you like me right?"

She laughed pleasantly. "Yes, Richard Grayson, that means I like you."

"Then stop crying." Robin told her wiping at his shirt.

She jerked out of his hold and wiped at liquid running from her eyes. "I can't!" She exclaimed surprised as the tears continued to run down her face, she kept wiping and sniffing but for some reason it just wouldn't stop.

Robin smiled and drew her into a hug again. "You've been holding back you're tears. When's the last time that you cried?"

"After my first beating. Then I promised myself that I wouldn't cry again, that I wouldn't be weak." She said wiping at her eyes again. Her head rested on his shoulder.

He grinned. "Moron. If you cry it doesn't mean that you're weak." He ruffled her hair with his hands and decided that he liked the feel of her hair. They stayed like that for a while with Rachel still crying for a good thirty minutes. Finally the tears stopped coming out and Rachel followed her gaze up to the sky where the sun sat high.

She grinned. "We must have missed at least a class period." Robin let her go and she sat down on the bleachers. "Sorry..." she muttered looking at his shirt. "I got it all wet."

"No problem." He smiled putting a hand to his shirt. "Now do you feel like going to class?"

She shook her head. "I've never felt like going...the only thing that spurred me on was that I would be away from dad..." She felt the wood creak and felt his presence next to her, his hands were making light circles around her back and it relaxed her.

"Its fine if you don't want to rush off to class now, but if we stay then the football players are going to be coming out, and I doubt that you want Victor to see how you look right now." He grinned, and looked at her face. Her violet eyes were puffy and red, and her nose had little drops of snot falling. The bruises on her arm stood out against her light pale skin.

Rachel smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's call Alfred and have him pick us up. When the bell rings we'll head over to our locker's and grab our things, act like we're heading outside for gym but head around to the front of the building where Alfred will be waiting."

"You have this planned out don't you?" She stood up and wiped at her face again.

He followed suit. "Well when you skip class as much as I do then you would know the great way's to exit."

_**RAE-ROB-RAE-ROB-RAE-ROB-RAE-ROB-RAE-ROB-RAE-ROB-RAE-ROB**_

Back at the mansion Alfred scowled and stopped the engine, handing off the keys to a guy who slipped in and dropped the car off in the huge garage.

"Master Dick, you know I hate it when you call me to get out of school..."

Robin shrugged. "Rachel was emotionally unfit to go to school." When Alfred still held the same strict look he sighed. "Fine, I wont ask you to come unless absolutely necessary."

"Thats what you told me the last time." Alfred said raising an eyebrow. He walked briskly inside leaving the two teens out in the manicured lawn. The huge door slammed as Alfred's form finally entered the mansion. The echo from the noise caused Robin to flinch.

"He's being emotional." Robin told her with a shrug when she looked over at him.

"You've done this how many times?" Rachel asked. She arched up a brow. Her face was still a wreck but her attitude had lightened up considerably. She headed toward the steps and when she was halfway up she turned around. "You coming or not?"

Robin nodded and ran to catch up to Rachel. He managed to reach her before the door slammed in his face and he held the door at bay while he slid through the crack that it offered. "Meanie." He joked as he closed the door behind him.

(This is the last chapter! I will offer a peak at the next story if people want! Sorry this took so long to write, and its short again!)


	11. Part of ch 1 Residing Waters

**Residing Waters**

**Chapter 1**

Snow fell lightly from the sky and collected on the ground marking all of Gotham a winter wonderland. Watching from the rather large bay window in the five lit room, Rachel leaned her head against the window. The cool glass chilled her but she didn't feel like moving.

It hadn't been too long ago that Rachel had moved into the spacious Wayne Mansion, and she was still getting used to having lots of space, room service, and a giant goose feather matress that she slept on every night.

Really she enjoyed it though. But it was still quite awkward when she passed a maid in the hallway and they refered to her as 'Ms. Roth' or 'Mistress Rachel.' Vacations on a cruise or in the Bahamas lounging in the sun and reading were quite odd but pleasant.

She watched the snow and then focused on the past.

"_Mommy! Look I made one!" Little Rachel wore blue and green gloves with a matching scarf. She sat up and looked at the masterpiece in the snow. "I made the snow angel like you showed me."_

_Soft footsteps came closer and her beautiful mother came into view. She had long strait black hair that was tied back in a tail. She wore no make up but her natural beauty was simply obvious and could have stopped a man dead in his tracks. Little flecks of snow stuck on her lashes. Her violet eyes were beautiful and always happy. Her stomach swelled with new life. A baby boy, much to Rachel's dimay._

"_Thats a really good snow angel."_

_Rachel laughed and pointed. "Look, Daddies recording us." She patted together a snow ball and tossed it over at her father. It hit him in the face and he smiled wiping the snow off._

"Are you ok?" A voice came from the entrance of the large room. She broke away from her gaze and turned to find Robin holding two steaming mugs. He crossed the room and handed one to Rachel.

She nodded and focused on her herbal tea knowing that when she looked up she would find his eyes staring intently at her. "Honestly I was just thinking." She told him with a shrug.

"For you simply thinking is very dangerous." He sat down next to her and sipped at his hot coco. "Anything you want to talk about." He looked down at her expecting her to dismiss his offer and prepared to force the thought out of her.

"Not really." She said in a dismissive tone. She pushed back a strand o hair that had strayed from her tail. Now her hair was nearly to her shoulders, long, strait, and silky. She could feel his gaze burning on her so she looked up again.

"Let me rephrase this. Why don't you tell me." He breathed on his drink. As cold as it was outside he didn't need to scald his tongue.

"I was just thinking about my mother and how we would make snow angels in the snow during the winter. Once dad taped us playing in the snow and the day after mom's body was buried under the ground I saw dad watch the video crying." She said taking another sip. "When he saw me watching him do so he yanked the video out of the VCR and threw it at my head. Then gave me a beating for good measure."

Robin nodded and thought of some way that he could change the subject. He hated it when things triggered bad memories in her mind. Her mind was a dark world where not even she let him in. He didn't know half of the things that she thought, or why she did some of the things that she did. The only one who seemed to be in tune to her thoughts and actions were her little brother. Will Roth. He had been the sole reason that she had remained alive. In all her life she had thought many times of how simple it could be to slip her throat or wrist. Maybe even string herself up and kick the chair away, but taking care of Will had become her sole obsession. Her mind was locked and only Will had the key.

Slowly but surely Robin was trying to make her feel more comfortable but he was sure that she would never be the same child that she had once been.

Bruce and Robin had rescued Rachel from her home. Sad thing to say but true. She was being abused by her father ever since she was ten, ever since her mother died giving birth to Will.

Will was Rachel's loveable little brother who viewed the world innocently and lived to learn. He could read already by the age of eight and accustomed to living in a mansion. Victor, Robin's friend, had gotten the kid so good at video games that the little boy could beat Victor on the hardest level. Will spent some of his time getting better, most of it reading and learning, and the rest meditating with his sister, who told him that she had done it with her mother, and their mother had done it with their mother.

Robin grunted, and instantaniously changed the subject not wanting Rachel's mind to linger in the past. "Its snowing really hard in New York and Bruce will have to stay the weekend. Alfred received his call not too long ago."

She didn't move her eyes from the snow. Either she had ignored him or simply didnt hear. "I should show Will how to make a snow angel." She said so quietly that Robin practically missed it. He watched her eyes sadden and the hard mask of hers fall away. The snow was beautiful and devistating. It was playful yet harmful.

"Rachel, earth to Rachel!"

She turned surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" The mask was quickly put back on and her usual emotionless expression turned and looked at him.

Robin sighed. "Bruce is going to be detained in New York. It's snowing so hard that its impossible for him to fly back, so he's going to be staying the weekend?"

"Even his private jet is grounded?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yeah!"

Bruce Wayne was the keeper of Robin, Rachel, and Will. He was gone the majority of the time, going to some meeting, some important party, or even just simply to work. They only probably saw him once a week. On a good week he was there for two days. Alfred was the main person who took care of them, and he had been the one who had taken care of Bruce as well. He had told them that he had a fair share of troubled thoughts and working at Wayne Industries endless hours were the only way that he could forget them. Like her father had used the bottle to forget his. Workaholic basicly.

Rachel sighed. "Will he at least be here by Christmas?"

With a shurg Robin replied. "Who knows. Last Christmas he didn't come because he had a very important party to go to and if he didnt go the host would hate his guts, and then they wouldn't donate the millions to his experiments in the Industrty."


End file.
